La boda de Eric Cartman
by Nueva cuenta- Juggernautic Ops
Summary: ¿Como algo tan simple como ir a comprar un videojuego puede terminar en toda una aventura desastrosa y loca que puede hacer llegar al limite a cualquier persona normal? Pues eso solo lo viviran Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butter y un chico nuevo en esta historia que intentaran salvar al odioso de Cartman de... ¡¿Casarse! (AVISO:Groserias a full y AU ¡Disfruten del show!)
1. Chapter 1

**La boda de Eric Cartman**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cara nueva?**

* * *

Todo comienza en un pueblucho para nada normal, donde lo irreal se hace real y suceden un montón de cosas extrañas que pueden afectar de manera buena o mala a sus habitantes, aunque el 99.9% de las veces (Para no decir el 100%) son calamidades que hacen sufrir a sus habitantes. Ese pueblo se encuentra en Colorado y se llama South Park.

Le han pasado tantas cosas a estos pueblerinos que si nos pusiéramos a contar no terminaríamos nunca. Pero realmente ellos son solo el plato principal y su importancia es de poco interés, así que viajaremos y nos centraremos en un cuarteto de chicos que están en una parada de autobús, esperando... Pues eso, al autobús.

Sin embargo, destacaban de entre los demás no por su apariencia, ya que podríamos decir que es un poco genérica y no resalta en nada de los demás, si no que destacan porque increíblemente estos chicos han sido capaces de resolver (O arreglar lo que han causado...) a la infinidad de calamidades que ha azotado al pueblo. El nombre y apariencia de estos chicos ya es del conocimiento de muchos, y son muy conocidos tanto en este pueblo como en otros.

Pero ¿Qué los hace tan especiales? Nada realmente, simplemente algo mágico llamado "PROTAGONISMO"

**[...]**

El cuarteto conformado por Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny esperaban al autobús que los llevaría a su escuela. Hoy comenzaba la vuelta a clases y realmente no estaban muy entusiasmados en ir por lo que tenían unas expresiones de pocos amigos. No paso nada más que la típica y rutinaria pelea entre el culón y el judío pelirrojo. Bueno, hasta que apareció en la calle del frente un tipo vestido con un traje de la SWAT negra y una mascara de gas con el cabello negro afro, y comenzó a hablar un montón de cosas sin sentido sobre South Park y las cosas que han pasado en el pueblo.

\- Eh ¿Y ese quién es?-Preguntó Stan con una ceja arqueada y sus manos metidas en su suéter

\- Hmp Hmpf Hmpp-Respondió Kenny con su capucha puesta ya que Kyle y Cartman seguían peleando, al ver que Stan no le había entendido se quito su capucha, mostrando su cabello rubio y volvió a hablar- Disculpa, a veces se me olvida que la llevo puesta. Lo que dije es que no tengo ni puta idea

Después de unos minutos Cartman y Kyle dejaron de discutir cuando vieron al sujeto de al frente.

\- ¿Y ese tipo cuanto tiempo ha estado ahí hablando?-Preguntó Kyle mientras miraba a Stan y señalaba al hombre del frente

\- No lo sé Kyle, pero lo mejor sería ignorar a ese sujeto y esperar el autobús-Respondió el pelinegro

\- ¿Ignorarlo? Es un pendejo hablando solo en frente de nuestras narices ¡Hey tu, soldado esquizofrénico que habla solo!-Gritó el culón y el soldado detuvo su hablar abruptamente para voltear a verlo algo nervioso- ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te saquemos la mierda a golpes!

\- ¡Mierda! Me vieron-Dijo en voz baja el soldado- Tuve que ser un poco mas cauteloso. Bueno, supongo que ya a partir de aquí ya saben lo que sigue ¿No?-Vio un punto determinado de la pantalla como si esperara que alguien le respondiera pero no sucedió nada y los cuatro se vieron entre si al ver al demente hablar solo otra vez- Bah, no importa ¡Adiós!

Se despidió el soldado de... ¿La nada? O eso pensaron los chicos antes de que chasqueara sus dedos y se metiera en una especie de agujero para acto seguido desaparecer, dejando al cuarteto con la boca abierta y una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué... Carajos?-Dijo Stan algo asombrado

\- Vaya, he visto cosas extrañas pero esto supera algunos puestos a algunas vistas-Esta vez habló Kyle con el mismo semblante

\- Bah, tampoco fue la gran cosa-Cartman le resto importancia al asunto y se cruzó de brazos- Almenos el pendejo ya se fue

\- Esto fue muy raro, pero por suerte ya nos vamos-Kenny señaló el autobús escolar que estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina

Cuando llego el autobús subieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. El vehiculo comenzó su marcha y después de unos minutos al fin llegaron a la escuela, bajaron del autobús y se quedaron en la entrada de la misma observando como los demás estudiantes entraban a la institución, había algunas caras nuevas y otras no tan nuevas pero no es que realmente les importara mucho.

\- Agh, que puto dolor de huevos será volver otra vez a esta mierda durante muchos meses-Se quejó Cartman mientras caminaba junto con los demás

\- Sin contar los desastres y calamidades a los que posiblemente nos enfrentaremos durante esos meses-Añadió Stan luego de pasar al lado de algunos miembros del team Craig y saludarlos

\- Sean optimistas chicos, quizás este año sea diferente y no pase ningún desastre o calamidad-Luego de este comentario por parte de Kyle todos, incluido el, comenzaron a reír por semejante idea

\- ¿Qué no pase ningún desastre o calamidad? ¿EN SOUTH PARK? Jajaja-Dijo Stan entre risas

\- JAJA Buena esa judío-Habló el culón mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas de la risa con la manga de su suéter- Si hubieras cobrado por ese chiste mínimo el pobretón de Kenny comía hoy JAJA

\- Hablando de Kenny ¿A donde se fue?-Stan y los otros dos miraron a los lados en busca del rubio pero no lo veían cerca, paso un tiempo y la campana sonó- Supongo que lo veremos en clase, en marcha chicos

Sin perder más tiempo se fueron a su respectivo salón de clases, al llegar encontraron a sus compañeros de siempre. Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Bradley, Pip, Trent, Mark, Josh, Gok Sarah, Damien y unos cuantos más. Pero de entre toda esa gente no pudieron ver a su amigo rubio.

Se fueron a sentar y todos los del salón hablaban entre sí sobre sus vacaciones, que tal la pasaron y que cosas sucedieron. Era un buen ambiente hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y entro su maestro el señor Garrison.

\- Buenos días chicos-Saludo el maestro pero al ver que nadie le presto atención y siguieron hablando se enojo, puso las manos sobre su cintura y gritó- Dije BUENOS DÍAS CHICOS

\- ¡Agh! No hace falta que entre con los gritos maricas que hace cuando se la entierran por el culo-Dijo Cartman sobándose los oídos haciendo reír a todos los demás y enojando aún más al marica de Garrison

\- Como sea, debo hacer un anuncio y necesitaba que se callaran la puta boca-Respondió enojado el señor Garrison y todos se miraron entre si

\- ¿Un anuncio?-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras el señor Garrison camino hasta la puerta y se paró a un lado de ella

\- Si, y ese anuncio es esté-Toco varias veces la puerta y la perilla comenzó a moverse- Ya puedes entrar

El marica de Garrison iba a moverse pero inesperadamente la puerta se abrió de golpe y lo golpeó en el rostro, haciendo reír a todos en la clase. Al salón entró Kenny, Butters y... ¿Un chico nuevo?

Este era del mismo tamaño que Butters, piel levemente blanca, tenia una abundante melena alborotada de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, además que el cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros y sus ojos eran de diferente color ya que uno tenia una tonalidad gris y otro café... Aunque más bien seria ciego de un ojo. Vestía un suéter blanco con rayas azules que comenzaban en sus hombros y terminaban en sus mangas, pantalones negros, botas de invierno azules con blanco y usaba un gorro igual al de Stan, con la diferencia que este era negro y tenia marcado un ojo blanco con la misma forma que la de Bill Cipher solo que sin el triangulo. Tenia algunas marcas de rasguños en sus cachetes, su ropa estaba algo sucia y un diente sobresalía de su boca al mas puro estilo Timmy Turner, con la diferencia que este es cuadrado.

\- Uy, disculpe señor Garrison pensé que no había nadie tras la puerta-Dijo Butters mientras frotaba sus manos algo preocupado

\- ¿Estará bien?-Preguntó el chico nuevo viendo al maestro inconsciente en el suelo

\- No se preocupen, ha aguantado muchísimo más que un simple portazo, así que estará bien-Kenny le resto importancia al asunto y se acercó al chico nuevo para sujetarle el hombro y señalarle a los demás- Mejor hagamos el trabajo de presentarte y así le ahorramos un poco de esfuerzo a Garrison

\- Kenny ¿Y él quien es? ¿Lo conoces-Preguntó Kyle señalando al chico nuevo

\- JAJA ¿Qué si lo conoce? Judío ¿Acaso no ves las pintas que lleva? ¡Si debe de ser otro muerto de hambre como el pobretón! ¡JAJAJA!-Dijo de manera burlona Cartman mientras se retorcía de la risa en su silla, esto solo hizo que el nuevo frunciera el ceño y lo mirara algo enojado

\- Pues prefiero ser un muerte de hambre a una bola de mierda y grasa como tú-Respondió el nuevo con cierta molestia y el culón dejo de reír

\- Ignóralo, esa bola de grasa es Cartman. Es un hijo de puta en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el literal-Dijo Kenny riendo un poco y el culón solo grito un "Cállate pobretón!"- Ellos dos son los súper mejores amigos Stan y Kyle, te caerán muchísimo mejor que el culón

\- Eso es segurísimo-Rodo los ojos y cambió su seño fruncido por una sonrisa y saludo a los mencionados- ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Charlie Scene y soy Venezolano, espero podamos llevarnos bien tanto ustedes como los demás

\- ¿Charlie Scene? ¿Ese no es el nombre de un cantante?-Dijo Stan arqueando una ceja y Charlie solo rasco un poco su cabello algo nervioso

\- Bueno, si me llamo Charlie pero el Scene es en honor a ese cantante. Me gusta muchísimo además que como apellido suena genial-Stan y Kyle cruzaron miradas no estando muy seguros de eso, pero Charlie metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una especie de pergamino- Descuiden, con este contrato firmado por el mismísimo Charlie P. Scene no podremos ser demandados por copyright

El pergamino estaba arrugado, tenia manchones en algunas partes y aparte las letras estaban escritas como si fuera alguna especie de tutorial de invocación o idioma antiguo porque no se entendía una mierda. Kenny río por esto y comenzó a presentarle a los demás, mientras el rubio hacía eso Cartman en todo este tiempo estuvo con un tic en el ojo y una vena se iba marcando poco a poco en su frente.

\- Un segundo... ¿Venezolano? ¡¿UN MALDITO LATINO?! ¡¿EN MI SALÓN, ESTUDIANDO CONMIGO?!-El culón se levantó de golpe, gritando iracundo- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SI NO ME BASTABA CON UN POBRETÓN, UN JUDÍO Y UN HIPPIE AHORA ME TOCA ESTUDIAR CON UN SUCIO LATINO!

Cartman empezó a gritar un montón de insultos racistas y xenofóbicos a los cuatro vientos mientras los demás suspiraban y se sobaban las sienes, cuando la bola de cebo comenzaba con sus dramas maricas no había nadie que lo callara en un buen rato. Stan se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, Kyle rodó sus ojos, Butters frotaba sus manos y Kenny puso una mano en el hombro de un asombrado Charlie que no podía entender la actitud xenofóbica de la bola de cebo.

\- No otra vez...-Dijo Stan mientras volteaba a ver a Kyle- ¿Con está que se le añadiría?

\- Vamos a ver...-El pelirrojo sujeto la barbilla mientras pensaba en voz alta- Racista, Antisemita, Machista, Capacitista, Clasista, Homofobo, Poco empático, Hijo de la gran puta en sentido figurado y literal y con esta también añadiríamos su Xenofobia aunque ya lo sabíamos desde aquel asunto con los mexicanos

\- E-Eric debería c-calmarse un poco-Esta vez habló Butters

\- Si lo dices de esa manera tiene el pack completo para ser un completo mamaguevo trozo de mierda-Charlie frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos a lo que Kenny negó levemente con su cabeza

\- Y eso que no has visto ni un 1% de lo que es capaz este culón así que mejor vete acostumbrando que será así durante muuucho tiempo-El rubio palmeó varias veces la espalda del chico nuevo- Bienvenido a South Park Charlie

\- Menuda bienvenida...-El peliazul suspiró cansado, imaginando lo que tendría que aguantar de ese gordo odioso

**Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

_**Notas del autor**_

**¡Heeeey! ¿Que tal gente? Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo por así decirlo aunque puede que caiga en la categoría de "piloto" o algo así XD. Realmente este capitulo no es la gran vaina porque... Pues solo es la introducción de un OC mío en este mundillo de South Park (**_A__**parecerá en TODOS mis fics de SP, o quizás haya **__excepciones_**) así que la acción estará en los siguientes caps.**

**Tengo muchos OC'S asi que... Puede que uno que otro aparezca en otros fics (_Ya que en este y los demás, Charlie es quien estará de manera "consecutiva" mientras que los demás harán solo apariciones... Pero lo hago asi por temas de balanceo de Power Scaling porque si pongo a todos juntos el mega ultra multiverso no aguantaría tanto power y epicidad xD_) aunque eso no quita que los verdaderos protagonistas aquí sean el cuarteto de siempre y... ¿Butters? Si, me encanta ese personaje aunque no tanto como cierto mercenario francés *_Saca una imagen de El Topo y la pone en un altar mientras le lanza flores y besos_* ¡GUAPA! ¡REINA! ¡EL BARRIO ENTERO PA' TI! (Leer con acento español)**

***_Toce un poco_* Uh... Ignoren eso, solo me emocione. Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir. Solo que dejen un comentario si les gusto o denme consejos o yo que se :P**

**¡The real power it's generates by the stronger demon warrior!... Wait a sec ¡That demon warrior it's me!**

**¡CRONO PARADOX GAIDEN LEFT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La boda de Eric Cartman**

**Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué carajos paso?!**

* * *

**[Meses después]**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Charlie Scene llegó a la escuela de South Park y se incorporó al grupo de estudiantes más loco y que ha vivido tantas aventuras. No tardó mucho en apegarse al grupo y formar amigos, como Butters, Kenny, Wendy, Gok Zarah, Damien, Stan y Kyle. Y lamentablemente tampoco tardo mucho en formar enemigos o gente que a la que le cae o le cae muy mal, como Trent, Josh, Mark, todos estos eran por la clásica de ser unos hijos de puta que les gusta molestar a los demás (Inclusive cada uno de ellos ha peleado con él, se ganó un poco el respeto de Trent, Josh y Mark al hacerles frente de manera igualada aunque eso no evita que lo sigan molestando) tambien hay otro que lo odia y ese es.. ... ¿Bradley? Aunque este último es porque el nuevo pasa mucho tiempo con el amor platónico del único marica del salón y esto le genera cierta envidia.

Aunque otro hijo de la gran puta que lo molestaba mucho era Eric Cartman, un sujeto tan jodidamente molesto y tóxico que podríamos comparar su toxicidad con la desastre de Chernóbil en sus primeros años.

¿Por donde empiezo? Ah si, primeramente eran comentarios xenofóbicos sobre el hecho de ser latino que el peliazul respondía con las mismas ganas, en segunda estaban las jodidas bromas como poner pintura en su casillero para que cuando lo abriera este lo abriera y se llenara todo de pintura hasta enviar paquetes con "supuestas" cosas regaladas como una PS3 o una pelota para que cuando lo abriera se encontrara con... ¡Una mierda! En el sentido literal de la palabra (Acompañada de una carta que aparte de tener comentarios Xenofóbicos, se burlaba de el) y la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando un día molestó tanto que Charlie le dijo que se enfrentarían en la salida. Cosa que el culon decía iba a ser muy fácil y que no seria ningún problema patear su culo... Solo puedo decir que la batalla no termino para nada bien, para el culon claro está (Dare pistas de como termino ¿Han visto esa imagen de Wismichu metiéndose la bandera de Chile en el culo para tratar de insultar a los chilenos? Pues imaginen eso, pero de manera forzada, con un mástil y la bandera de Venezuela en lo alto)

Aun hay muchas más pero las cosas que hizo (Y sigue haciendo) Cartman son un cuento aparte...

¿Y las calamidades e infortunios de siempre? Pfff... El pobre Charlie tomo una dosis de lo que es South Park en estado puro todos los dias en estos últimos meses. Desde enfrentarse a Aliens vagabundos que buscaban secuestrar a las ardillas para sustraerles una muestra genética que es exclusiva en ellas hasta ir al mismísimo cielo e infierno a ayudar a Pip y Damien a resolver sus problemas amorosos y que no se formara una guerra espiritual de proporciones bíblicas... Esta bien, paso de todo menos lo de "Problemas amorosos" pero si que los ayudó bastante en otras ocasiones. Y claro, siempre acompañado del inseparable cuarteto (Y Butters) pero estos generalmente eran quienes lo metían en todo ese fregadero sin ninguna otra opción.

¿Como es que este simple mortal ha podido aguantar tanto o siquiera enfrentarse a entidades infernales y celestiales como son los demonios o angeles? Digamos que eso es cuento viejo y todo es gracias a su extraño y fiel gorro con un ojo dibujado.

¿Y qué están haciendo actualmente el cuarteto de siempre? Eso lo veremos justo... ¡Ahora!

**(...)**

En el centro comercial de South Park podía verse una larga e interminable fila que iniciaba en una tienda de videoconsolas, continuaba por un laaargo e interminable camino y terminaba en... Sabra Dios donde termina porque la fila era infernalmente larga. Obviamente entre esa larga e interminable fila se encontraban Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters y Charlie. Que de hecho, estaban entre los cien primeros y esperaban pacientemente con su tienda de acampar lista a que el dueño de la tienda llegara y abriera el lugar.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No puedo esperar más a que ese hijo de puta venga y abra esta mierda!-Se quejó un impaciente y muy desalineado Eric Cartman pateando una lata de comida que lleva ahí desde días

\- Calmate culón, después de haber estado esperando cinco dias consecutivos finalmente ha llegado el dia en que Spiderman PS4 saldrá al mercado solo queda esperar-Dijo Kyle estando incluso más desalineado que Cartman, a diferencia del culón el pelirrojo no tenia tanta prisa en que abrieran la tienda ya que faltaban unos minutos

Cartman miró a Kyle con el ceño fruncido y de manera acida respondió- Cállate rata judía, nadie pidió tu opinión. Sé que los judíos están acostumbrados a pasar hambre gracias al holocausto pero a las personas normales como yo no les gusta estar esperando cinco malditos dias para comprar un juego

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir culón?!-Gritó Kyle claramente molesto y empezando una de sus clásicas discusiones, amenazándose con golpearse mientras decían un montón de insultos

\- Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo...-Dijo Stan hastiado sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz

\- Nawebona, cállense la jeta, vinimos a comprar Spiderman PS4 no a ver sus discusiones de novios con problemas amorosos-Dijo Charlie entre burlón y molesto para callar al duo dinámico de las discusiones interminables

\- ¡Cállate veneco, ya me es suficiente pelear con el judío como para que venga un muerto de hambre como tú a joder aún más!-Cartman escupió esto de manera ácida a lo que Charlie se subió las mangas de su suéter mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente y apretaba fuertemente los puños

\- ¡Ahora si que me hiciste enojar bola de cebo!-Grito Kyle haciendo lo mismo que Charlie

\- ¡Ahora si que te voy a matar a coñazos mardita ballena con obesidad mórbida!-Acto seguido tanto Charlie como Kyle se lanzaron contra Cartman e iniciaron una brutal pelea

Algunas de las personas alrededor y de la misma fila miraban la pelea y gritaban emocionados, apostando por alguno de los tres. Stan no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sostenerse el puente de la nariz, Kenny reía divertido mientras gritaba que hicieran sus apuestas y mucha gente le daba su dinero, y Butters frotaba sus manos algo preocupado por los tres

\- ¡Apuesto al pelirrojo!-Gritaron algunos dándole un fajo de billetes a Kenny

\- ¡Nosotros al dientes de castor!-Gritaron otros dándole otro fajo de billetes al rubio que aceptaba gustosamente el dinero

\- ¡Y nosotros al gordo cachetón!-Gritaron... Unos viejitos de unos 60 años dándole un par de centavos a Kenny

La pelea era sangrienta y brutal, con pellizcos, golpes bajos, golpes con sillas o cualquier cosa que se encontraran por ahí y un montón de golpes sucios y tramposos por parte de Cartman. Pasaron varios minutos en los que todos estaban tan centrados en la pelea que nadie, excepto Butters, se dieron cuenta que el dueño de la tienda de videojuegos junto con algunos de sus empleados llegaron y como si nada abrieron la tienda, entraron y se pusieron a trabajar en espera de los clientes

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡El dueño ya llegó y abrió la tienda de videojuegos! ¡Ya podemos comprar el juego del Hombre Araña!-Dijo Butters en voz alta con cierta emoción mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

En ese momento todos dejaron de gritar emocionados y los tres que estaban peleando dejaron de hacerlo, todos se habían quedado totalmente quietos

\- ...- En ese momento nadie dijo nada y todos se miraban entre sí sin saber que hacer

\- ¡No hay nadie en la fila y hay pocos juegos! ¡RÁPIDO CHICOS!-Gritó Stan al mismo tiempo que corrió y agarraba a Kyle del brazo y se lo llevaba a rastras a gran velocidad dentro de la tienda

\- ¡No te quedes ahí Butters, vamos!-Esta vez grito Charlie y tanto el como Butters corrieron velozmente a la tienda, aunque el venezolano corría algo chueco debido a los golpes

Y como si fuera una especie se avalancha o embestida, todas las demás personas reaccionaron y corrieron a comprar el tan ansiado Spiderman PS4, inclusive algunos que no tenían ni puta idea de que era eso o siquiera quien era Spiderman. Había tanta gente entrando en la tienda que se formó un cúmulo de gente que impedía el paso a los demás, gracias a esto se formó una pelea fuera de la tienda pero esta vez de gente que quería entrar para comprar el juego

\- ¡Rápido agarren sus juegos!-Dijo Stan a la vez que le daba un puñetazo a un tipo, agarraba su ansiado juego y luego esquivaba el puñetazo de un hombre para seguidamente devolver el golpe y aturdirlo

\- ¡E-Esto es una locura!-Gritó un asustado Butters agachándose para esquivar a alguien que había pasado por encima de el, agarro su juego y tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar un grupo de personas que intento caerle encima

\- ¡Hay que ser atentos y rápidos chicos!-Esta vez habló Charlie dando una voltereta en el suelo, sujetando su juego. Una vez termino de rodar se quedo en el suelo y giro en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, empujando y pateando a las personas cercanas luego se paro y verificó si no había nadie mas- ¡Despejado!

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Me siento como en la segunda guerra mundial! ¡Esto se ha salido completamente de control!-Dijo Kyle mientras corría de un grupo de personas que lo han estado persiguiendo por toda la tienda desde que agarró el juego- ¡Vamos y paguémoslo de una vez!-Se detuvo frente a una pared, esperó a que los que lo perseguían se lanzaran contra el y a último segundo saltó hacia un lado, haciendo que esas personas se golpearan duramente y se desmayarán

\- ¡Si ya todos están listos pues vamos!-Apoyó Stan

Los cuatro corrieron rápidamente a la fila, esquivando a personas que intentaban lanzarse sobre ellos para quitarles el juego o devolviendo el golpe o patada que les intentaba dar algún fanboy demente. Después de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a la fila y esperaron unos pocos segundos ya que la mayoría pagaba en efectivo y salían corriendo de la tienda, cuando llego su turno los cuatro pusieron el juego en la mesa del trabajador

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Antes que sea demasiado tarde!-Dijo Charlie algo alterado buscando el dinero en sus bolsillos para pagar el juego, pero por mas que busco no encontró nada- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Donde coño de la madre está mi dinero?!

\- ¿Qué carajos? ¡Yo tampoco tengo dinero!-Dijo Stan después de haber hecho lo mismo que Charlie- ¡Yo tampoco!-Le siguió Kyle con la misma acción- ¿Y tu Butters?-Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo que miraban al rubio menor

\- E-Eh Pues...-El inocente rubio revisó sus bolsillos pero lo único que saco fue un par de monedas que no alcanzaban para pagar, una tapa de refresco y una mosca que se fue volando- Tampoco...

\- Necesitaremos algún tipo de fuerza divina que nos brinde su ayuda en estos momentos-El peliazul junto sus manos, comenzando a rezar en espera de un milagro

\- Sin dinero no hay jue- -El empleado no pudo terminar de decir su frase porque alguien puso un fajo de billetes frente a el, asombrándolo a el y al cuarteto

\- Yo pago-Apareció Kenny en escena con una GRAN cantidad de fajos de billetes y una cesta llenas de revistas eróticas

\- Esta bien...-

El empleado agarro el fajo de billetes, los chicos su juego y junto con Kenny salieron de la tienda de videojuegos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras agradecían a Kenny por llegar justo a tiempo, claro, tratando de evitar no pisar a los pobres soldados caídos en batalla que se encontraban fuera de la tienda totalmente inconscientes y con moretones por todo su cuerpo

\- ¿Donde estuviste Kenny? ¿Y de donde sacaste esas revistas?-Preguntó Butters sin despegar su mirada de la portada de su recién comprado juego

\- Pues como no tengo consola no quise entrar a la tienda porque de todas formas no iba a poder jugar, asi que fui a una de las tiendas eróticas de este centro comercial y compre unas cuantas revistas para adultos para divertirme durante la noche-Agarró una de las revistas, después de ver la portada la pego contra su pecho y sonrió de manera picaresca- Uff, con este material si que voy a durar...

\- Un segundo... Si no ibas a comprar el juego porque no tienes consola ¿Qué carajos hacías haciendo fila con nosotros?-Preguntó Charlie con una ceja arqueada a lo que todos miraron a Kenny esperando una respuesta

\- No tenia nada mejor que hacer, además, si no hubiera venido pude haber perdido todo este dinero y estas grandiosas revistas-Respondió el rubio levantando los mencionados objetos

\- ¿E-Entonces con esas r-revistas te vas a t-tocar la salchicha?-Pregunto Butters algo sonrojado y avergonzado a la vez que frotaba sus manos, Kenny solo rio un poco por semejante pregunta

\- Ay Butters ¿Qué crees tu? ¿O acaso es alguna especie de indirecta para que te de una?-Tras esta pregunta el rubio menor se sonrojo aun más

\- ¡N-No, mis padres me c-castigarían si me toco la s-salchicha-Butters desvío la mirada a lo que Kenny rio otra vez

\- Si bueno ¿Que tal si dejan de hablar de pajas y revistas para adultos y nos vamos a nuestras casa a probar el juego?-Interrumpió el peliazul ya que estaba ansioso de probar su tan esperado Spiderman PS4, todos disponían a irse hasta que...

\- ¡Esperen! -Dijo Kyle de repente y todos se detuvieron en seco para luego voltear y verlo- ¿No sienten qué se nos olvida algo?

\- ¡Oh, es cierto!-Charlie se palmeo el rostro por olvidarse de algo tan importante- ¡No recogí mi tienda de acampar!

\- C-Creo que se refería a Cartman-Dijo Butters mirando hacia los lados sin encontrar al mencionado

\- ¡Coño e' la madre! ¡Es verdad! Ya decía yo que el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y sin insultos xenofóbicos-El peliazul volvió a palmearse la cara, puso una mano en su cintura mientras chasqueo sus dedos con la otra y con un tono arrepentido claramente irónico dijo- Kyle y yo no debimos de darle tremenda coñaza, ahora debe de estar agonizando en el suelo mientras suplica por ayuda

\- Si, que lastima-Siguió Kyle con el mismo tono- Bueno, ya vámonos que quiero probar este juego con mis propias manos

Esta vez si se disponían a irse pero justo antes de hacerlo...

\- ¡Esperen! Me acabo de acordar que se me había caído una revista en la tienda de videojuegos-Hablo de repente Kenny y todos voltearon sus ojos- Vayan adelantándose que después los alcanzo ¿Me acompañas Butters?

\- Oh, claro Kenny-Dijo con tono amable el rubio menor acompañado al otro rubio mientras los demás se iban y comenzaban a hablar de lo genial que lo pasarían jugando

Ambos rubios entraron a la tienda de videojuegos, Kenny empezó a buscar por toda la tienda y Butters lo ayudaba pero después se percataron que Cartman entro en la tienda. Tenia marcas de golpes y patadas por todo su cuerpo, algunos rasguños en su rostro y generalmente su ropa estaba algo sucia y rota

\- Maldito judío y veneco de mierda, esta me las pagaran algún dia-Se quejaba Cartman a la vez que seguía diciendo insultos a Kenny y Charlie y caminaba en busca de su tan ansiado Spiderman PS4

\- Oh m-mira Kenny, Eric esta bien-Dijo Butters mirando a la bola de grasa agarrar su juego e ir a la caja a pagarlo

\- Bien apaleado querrás decir-Dijo Kenny en tono burlón soltando una pequeña risa que Butters siguió- Ya bueno, esperemos a que pague y nos vamos con el

\- Son 30 dolares-Dijo el trabajador con la típica actitud de mierda y cara de poco amigos

\- ¡¿30 dolares?! Maldita tienda, es un puto robo-El culón no objeto más y se saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo- Lo único bueno de esa pelea es que pude robarles el dinero a esos pendejos

Justo cuando Cartman entrego el dinero y el empleado lo metió en la caja registradora un fuerte sonido de trompetas empezó a escucharse por toda la tienda. Esto tomo por sorpresa tanto a Kenny, Butters y Cartman como a las personas que estaban fuera de la tienda, incluso asustándolas un poco por repentino estruendo

Un montón de globos cayeron cerca de Cartman y un sujeto musculoso con un gorrito de fiesta en su cabeza se acercó al culón para empezar a lanzarle confeti encima. No hace falta resaltar que tanto Kenny, Butters y Cartman están con una expresión de WTF total

\- ¿Qué...-Dijo Butters asombrado mientras frotaba sus manos algo nervioso

\- ...Carajos?-Continuó Kenny arqueando una ceja mientras veía como un hombre con traje elegante salia de una habitación, parecía ser el dueño

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Puaj! ¡Ya deja de lanzarme confeti puto calvo!-Gritó el culón con el ceño fruncido y el hombre musculado paró, el hombre elegante de antes se acercó a Cartman y le estrecho la mano para empezar a agitarla de arriba a bajo de manera frenética- ¿Y usted quien mierdas es?

\- ¡Un gusto chico gordo! ¡Soy Klevinton Arschild, dueño de esta tienda y empresario internacional de videojuegos!-Se presento el sujeto con un acento ruso algo marcado- ¡Y te felicito por ser el cliente numero Un millón en comprar en nuestra tienda!

\- ¡Que no soy gordo, solo estoy fuertecito!-

\- Si, lo que digas gordito-Palmeo varias veces la espalda de Cartman y luego saco su teléfono del bolsillo para empezar a marcar un numero- Bueno, lo importante aquí es que te has ganado un premio gordo por ser el cliente millón

\- Espere ¿Gane algo por entrar en esta pocilga?-Habló con entusiasmo el castaño esperando... Lo que sea que fueran a darle, cualquier cosa es buena si es gratis ¿No?

\- Lo sabrás muy pronto ¡Vamos muchachos!-

Después de ese grito de algunas habitaciones salieron soldados armados con la bandera rusa marcada en sus brazos, luego aparecieron más soldados de todas partes del centro comercial llenando la tienda de ese montón de personas que no perdieron el tiempo y agarraron a Cartman que no entendía un carajo que estaba pasando. Unos cuantos soldados decían cosas a gran velocidad por lo que parecían ser comunicadores, segundos después comenzó a oírse el ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero

Kenny y Butters se quedaron asombrados sin entender nada, pero reaccionaron e intentaron acercarse a ayudar al culón pero los soldados les impedían el paso

\- ¡¿Pero que carajos están haciendo comunistas de mierda?!-Gritaba Cartman a los cuatro vientos mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de los fornidos soldados, luego vio a ambos rubios a lo lejos- ¡Pobretón! ¡Marica! ¡Díganles a estos comunistas muertos de hambre que me suelten!

\- ¡N-No nos dejan pasar E-Eric!-Butters frotaba sus manos con los nervios por las nubes, no tenia ni puta idea de que hacer y ver a estos musculados soldados con sus rostros amenazantes no ayudaba en nada

\- ¡Pues hagan algo!-

\- Lo intentaríamos culón, pero realmente prefiero no enfrentarme a estos sujetos-Kenny se echaba para atrás mientras jalaba a Butters para que se alejara de los soldados- ¿Qué están planeando hacer?

Ninguno de los soldados respondió e ignorando las quejas de Cartman se lo llevaron a rastras por el centro comercial. Kenny y Butters iban a intentar seguirlos pero uno de los soldados se dio la vuelta y le disparó al rubio de suéter naranja, dándole en el pecho y manchando con un poco de sangre a Butters quien vio atónito como uno de sus amigos moría

\- ¡R-Recorcholis m-mataron a K-Kenny!-El rubio menor apenas había podido formar palabra alguna ya que se había quedado en shock

\- Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo...-El espíritu de Kenny se palmeo el rostro a la vez que se preparaba para ir al cielo, infierno o el limbo

Fuera del centro comercial, precisamente en la entrada del mismo, se encontraban Stan, Kyle y Charlie hablando mientras esperaban que los dos rubios llegaran. Kyle y Charlie hablaban tranquilamente pero el pelinegro se había quedado mirando como una multitud de gente con ropas militares se acercaban rápidamente hacia la entrada mientras llevaban una extraña pelota que gritaba un montón de incoherencias y groserías

\- Oigan ¿Acaso ese no es Cartman?-Stan entrecerró sus ojos para intentar ver mejor

\- ¿Qué dijis- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-Stan y Charlie pegaron un salto por el repentino grito de Kyle- ¿Eh? ¿Qué carajos?

\- Creo saber porque grito esto...-Le susurro Charlie a su gorro pero este no respondió nada

De la nada salio un helicóptero que se aparco en el estacionamiento, aplastando algunos autos bajo el. Las puertas del centro comercial se abrieron de golpe y, efectivamente, esa pelota extraña era el gordo odioso de siempre y quienes lo llevaban era un grupo de soldados con la bandera rusa en sus hombros que corría a gran velocidad al recién estacionado helicóptero

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Estos malditos comunistas intentan llevarme a un Gulag como si fuera un judío en la segunda guerra mundial!-Cartman gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda pero nadie se acercaba, vio a lo lejos a Kyle, Stan y Charlie y los vio acercarse rápidamente- ¡Corran más rápido pendejos! ¡Me están secuestrando!

\- ¡Gordo mamaguevo si nos vas a hablar asi mejor no te ayudamos!-Grito Charlie frunciendo el ceño mientras corría lo más rápido que podía

\- ¡Intenta oponer resistencia o algo culón! ¡Nos llevan mucha ventaja!-Kyle iba un poco más adelantado que Charlie pero aún asi la distancia entre ellos y Cartman era mucha

\- ¡¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo todo el rato que me han estado agarrando judío colorado?!-

\- No lo lograremos chicos, esta demasiado lejos-Stan ya dio por perdido a Cartman cuando vio que los soldados se metieron con él al helicóptero

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡NO DIGAS PENDEJADAS HIPPIE Y SIGUE CORRIENDO!-Esta vez el culón estaba literalmente llorando mientras unos soldados hablaban en ruso y ponían en marcha el helicóptero- ¡CHICOS! ¡SI ME SALVAN PROMETO NO SEGUIR JODIENDOLOS PERO HAGAN ALGO!

\- ¡Cartman! ¡No!-Gritaron los tres que corrían hacia el culón pero ya era demasiado tarde, el helicóptero se elevo lo suficiente y ya no podrían seguirlo

\- ¡Maldita sea!-Stan metió las manos en sus bolsillos y pateó una piedra, mandándola a volar hacia un auto y que rompiera una de sus ventanas

\- ¡Maldita sea, se llevaron al marico odioso de Cartman! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-El peliazul cayo de rodillas y golpeó el suelo frustrado de no haber podido ayudar al culón- ¡No joda! ¡Si no son los socialistas quienes tratan de joder son los comunistas! ¡¿Acaso es por qué soy venezolano?!

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-Apareció Butters gritando alterado y con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡No lo van a creer pero s-secuestraron a Cartman!

\- Lo de Cartman nos enteramos recién ¡Se lo acaban de llevar en nuestras putas caras!-Kyle apretó los puños y desvío la mirada

\- No podemos hacer nada, no tenemos una idea a donde pudieron habérselo llevado. Por cierto ¿Donde está Kenny?-Preguntó el pelinegro al no ver a su otro amigo rubio cerca

\- E-esa es otra mala noticia ¡El-Ellos mataron a K- Un s-segundo ¡¿Qué le p-paso a la ventana del auto de mi p-papá?!-Paso de estar alterado y con lagrimas en los ojos a literalmente estar tembloroso y súper nervioso. Stan palideció unos segundos al recordar que había pateado esa piedra- ¡A-Ahora s-si que me van a c-castigar de por vida!

**[...]**

¿Quien pudo habérselo esperado? ¿Un secuestro en una tienda de videojuego por parte de unos rusos solo por ser el cliente numero Un millón? ¡Cuando dije que en este pueblo podía pasar de todo no lo había dicho en broma! ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora o qué harán los cuatro para salvar al culon de esta?

Bueno, primero debemos saber que planean hacer con el y para eso nos centraremos Cartman...

\- ¡Ah suéltenme de una vez comunistas de mierda! ¡¿Que planean hacer conmigo?!-Gritó Cartman una última vez en busca de respuestas. Para que no intentara alguna locura los rusos lo ataron con una soga- ¡Y que no sea llevarme a un gulag, que no soy un sucio judío como para que me lleven a un lugar como ese!

\- Callen a ese gordito, es muy molesto y además dice cosas de las cuales no tiene ni puta idea-Ordenó uno de los soldados con un acento ruso claramente marcado, parecía ser el líder del escuadron ya que usaba un traje diferente. Otros soldados de menor rango siguieron la orden y taparon la boca del culon con una cinta- Solo te diré que será mejor que cuides tu boca con el señor Vladimir Putin y su hija

\- ¿Hmp Hmpf?-Intentó hablar pero con esa cinta puesta en su boca no podía hacer nada más que tratar de zafarse... Aunque con esa gordura lo imagino muc-

**[...]**

El mismo soldado del capitulo anterior estaba metido en el mismo helicóptero pero sentado en una esquina cercana a la salida del mismo. Algunos soldados lo veían extrañado ya que estaba hablando solo, tenia una bandera que no era rusa y que parecía no percatarse que todos lo miraban, aunque principalmente les molestaba que hablara solo y que no fuera ruso

Siguió asi por un rato hasta que el líder del escuadrón saco su pistola y le disparó, interrumpiendo su hablar. Aunque falló ya que a último segundo el extraño sujeto del afro se movió

\- Eh...-El soldado del afro se puso nervioso y miró a los soldados a su alrededor, suspiró y antes de hacer una locura dijo- ¿Sayonara? No, ese es adiós en japonés... ¿Arrivederci? ¡Argh, que ese es francés!... ¡Ah ya! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!

Seguidamente se lanzó por la puerta del helicóptero a muchos metros de altura, unos soldados se asomaron y vieron que en pleno aire el sujeto despareció entrando en un portal. Dejaron de asomarse y su líder los vio con una mirada que exigía explicaciones pero los soldados no pudieron hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros

\- ¿Hmp Hmp?-Dijo Cartman con una ceja arqueada y el líder del escuadrón se dio un facepalm a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo

\- Ugh, si. Ese era en Alemán-Dijo esto último con cierto odio y seguidamente prendió su cigarillo con un yesquero

**Fin del capitulo 2**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**¡Segundo capitulo completado!**

**Bueno, me entretuve mucho haciendo este capítulo. Realmente ya tenia como el 25% de este capitulo escrito en mi teléfono (Que es donde los hago pero los edito en Pc) y planeaba hacer otras cosas hoy, como jugar a la Play, dibujar o ir a casa de un amigo pero ¡SAS! Me cortan la luz ¡3 MALDITAS VECES CONCECUTIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**DIOS COMO ODIO ESTE LUGAR, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ ¡MALDITO MADUROOOOO! *Agarra una bolsa, se la pone en la boca y empieza a inhalar y exhalar de manera neurótica hasta que llega un punto donde la bolsa explota* Oh... Mierda**

**Ejem... Y pues eso, se me fue la luz y como mi teléfono es una basura sin juegos (De vaina el Whattsapp) pues me puse a terminar el capitulo que pensaba seguir haciendo otro dia que estuviera mas tranquilo pero bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer?**

**Realmente no tengo mucho más que decir que aquí ven una muestra de la acción, no es mucha porque es los primeros capítulos y el primer fic pero será muchísima mas en los siguientes caps y próximas historias :P**

**Bueno... Poco más, no tengo nada más que decir asi que adi- *Suena una notificación en la PC y sin pensarlo dos veces corro hacia ella, entro a fanfiction y doy unos cuantos clicks* ¡Una review! ¡Vamos a ver que dice!**

**¡...!**

**Luis Carlos**: _En primeras ¡Gracias por la bienvenida! Y pues, no creo que en este fandom haya tanto Yaoi ni Creek ni Style ni nada de eso** *Silbo mientras tengo un punto rojo apuntándole a la frente y hacia la vista gorda de una INMENSA montaña de fics Yaoi, un poco de sudor recorre mi frente y sonrio de manera para nada forzada*** ¿Ves? Solo exageras..._

_Jeje, ahora ya en serio. Realmente cuando me metí en esta sección (Que a pesar de que SP sea una de mis series favoritas no había revisado si había una parte exclusiva para ella, aunque actualmente ya no sigo la serie ya que me perdí en la temporada 17-18 por ahí) esperaba historias mayormente de aventura con humor o vainas muy locas... Pero quede asombrado con la cantidad de historias Yaoi que hay, y quede tipo "_**Wow ¿Solo hay historias de romance/romance gay? ¡Justo como en el fandom de digimon!**_" (Quien diría que una franquicia con monstruos destruye universos tendría mayormente solo historias de romance de la temporada más nostálgica y para nada fiel al producto original)_

¡_Ups! Me desvíe un poco, gracias por el cumplido de que he roto un poco la monotonía. Y con respecto a ese sujeto... Realmente no buscaba nada XD pero ¿Quieres saber quien es? Solo dire que es otro OC aunque no revelare su identidad (O almenos no en este fic...)_

_Con respecto a Charlie, sep, tendrá que ir acostumbrándose porque de ahora en adelante le tocara vivir lo que será South Park en estado puro XD. Y no, Charlie no esta basado en mi (Ya me gustaría a mi tener su melena azulada!)_

_¡Gracias por el comentario, Luis! De hecho, antes de crearme esta cuenta he leído varias historias tuyas (Universos paralelos, el que tiene al hermano gemelo malvado de Butters, el de las PPG, el del chavo, Jurassic Park y los pesos pesados que son Las crónicas de Mysterion y su secuela El mal acecha de nuevo) estas últimas tres son mis favoritas, por cierto, ¿No has pensado en hacer un "Jurassic World" como secuela de JP?_

_Ahora si, no hay nada mas que hacer. **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

**¡The real power it's generates by the stronger demon warrior!... Wait a sec ¡That demon warrior it's me!**

**¡CRONO PARADOX GAIDEN LEFT!**

**PS: Este cap me salio el doble de largo que emo anterior ¡Holy shit! D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**La boda de Eric Cartman**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Operación: Salvemos a Cartman! ¡Parte 1!**

* * *

**[...]**

Después del repentino secuestro de Cartman el cuarteto que quedo decidió ese mismo día ir a casa de Stan a reunirse en su habitación a hablar de lo sucedido. Lamentaron mucho la muerte de Kenny e incluso Butters lloro un poco pero decidieron dejar ese tema para después y centrarse en lo realmente importante ¿A donde carajos habían llevado a Cartman y que pensaban hacer con el?

Había múltiples opciones como por ejemplo pedir una gran suma de dinero a cambió de entregarlo con vida, vender sus órganos en el mercado negro, venderlo como esclavo en alguna página de la Deep Weeb, ponerlo en subastas al mejor postor a pedófilos en los sitios mas oscuros de internet ¡Literalmente podían hacer muchas cosa y cada una era peor que la anterior!

O tambien pudieron haberlo secuestrado para darle una buena golpiza, vamos, seamos sinceros ¿A veces a alguno de ustedes no les han dado ganas de entrar en esta mierda y darle unas cuantas pataditas a ese gordo odioso pero que todo mundo quiere porque precisamente es un hijo de puta? ¡Quien este libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra!

¿En qué estaba? Ah si. El dia paso rápidamente y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, realmente se frustraron mucho ya que realmente no pudieron hallar una solución real a este problema por lo que cada quien se fue a su casita con la cabeza gacha y algo molestos. Tambien hubiera ayudado mucho la ayuda de Kenny pero ese ya se murió... ¿O realmente no?

**[...]**

Tras la muerte de Kenny y su conversión a espíritu el no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba pacientemente a su diaria resurrección. ¿Finalmente a donde había ido? Como estaba intentando salvar a una persona y eso es catalogado como buena acción termino yendo al cielo. A través de una nube con un televisor incrustado en el medio pudo ver todo lo sucedido con Cartman, realmente le molestó no poder haber hecho nada en esos momentos pero la mala suerte que da su maldición lo hicieron morir por un disparo

El odiaba esa maldición ya que cada vez que moría sufría como si no hubiera un mañana pero a la vez sentía una gran calma, aunque esa calma no compensaba ese dolor insufrible que sentía al morir una y otra, y otra, y otra... ¡Y otra vez! Lo único "positivo" de esta maldición que le pusieron porque sus padres fueron a una reunión de un culto es que se le proporcionó la inmortalidad y cada vez que muere es llevado al cielo, infierno o el limbo dependiendo de que tan "moralmente correctas" hayan sido sus acciones

Ya saben no es lo mismo morirse ayudando a una ancianita a cruzar la calle a morirse de la excitación de una buena manuela o morirse por estar haciendo... Literalmente nada

Retomando el punto original. Pasaron unos minutos que en el mundo real fueron horas y finalmente al anochecer pudo despertarse en su deteriorada cama con su siempre fiel capucha naranja

\- ... -El rubio sea quedo unos momentos acostado en su cama, luego se paró y sujeto su barbilla mientras veía por la ventana algo pensativo- Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a mis amigos a rescatar a Cartman ¿Debería llamarlos para qué nos reunamos en una reunión de la liga o... No, es difícil buscarlo cuando no tenemos ni idea de donde esta y ser Mysterion no ayudaría en na-

No pudo continuar de decir nada ya que algo cayo sobre su techo, tumbando parte de este y que tanto el techo como la cosa que cayo encima lo aplastaran e hicieran que su cuerpo chorreara un montón de sangre por doquier. Un montón de polvo cubrió la habitación y lo que era esa cosa empezó a toser mientras se levantaba de los escombros y palmeaba su ropa para quitarse el polvo

\- ¡Puaj! Menuda pocilga, a ver si algún dia ganan la lotería o algo así-Después de que el polvo se dispersada se mostró que aquella cosa que había caído era realmente el soldado con afro de antes- Veamos... ¿Donde estará ese - Mierda, lo mate ¿Verdad?

Apenas se percató que había matado al pobre Kenny se dio un fuerte facepalm. Puso las manos en su cintura y comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio el espíritu de Kenny ver de un lado a otro sin creerse que había muerto por 2da vez

\- ¿Eh? Se supone que no puedo morir dos veces en un mismo día ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?-Empezó a ver hacia los lados, viendo solo escombros hasta que enfoco su vista en una montañita de escombros y que sobre este estaba el sujeto que había visto hace unos . Sin entender nada rasco su cabello mientras ponía una expresión de confusión - Este sujeto ¿No lo habré visto antes?

\- Realmente si, lamento haberte matado por segunda vez pero vine a traerte algo que quizás pueda ayudarte en tu búsqueda -Dijo el sujeto que metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una especie de cubo blanco con rayas verdes y una D roja marcada en el medio

El rubio cambio su expresión de confusión a una de total asombro- Espera ¡¿Puedes verme?! ¿Como es posi-

\- Puedo hacer muchas cosas Kenny, me gustaría explicártelas una a una con detalle pero estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos. Ten-Lanzó el extraño cubo al rubio inmortal y este lo sujeto a duras penas ya que se iba a caer al suelo- Usando esto Mysterion será una hormiga comparado a lo que obtendrás si lo usas ¡Seguramente te divertirás mucho con este cubo! Aunque solo te digo una cosa "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"... ¡Suuuper! ¡Siempre quise decir esto jaja!-Dio unos pequeños saltos de emoción antes de abrir un extraño portal

Justo antes de entrar chasqueó sus dedos, al hacerlo todo lo causado se deshizo y de alguna manera extraña ¡Kenny volvió a la vida! El rubio no podía creer que ese sujeto haya podido revertir todo con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Kenny iba a decirle una última cosa pero ya el sujeto no estaba, realmente desde que vio a ese soldado supo que era extraño pero no a estos niveles

\- ¿Y qué se supone que sea esto? ¿O siquiera como lo abro o uso?-Dejo el extraño cubo sobre una mesita de noche y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás tomando cierta distancia- Bien, probemos una cos-

Repentinamente otra vez el techo volvió a romperse y escombros cayeron sobre él, matándolo por tercera vez y desparramando más sangre por todos lados, inclusive un poco que cayó encima del cubo, a lo que este reaccionó con un leve brillo rojizo. ¡Ese soldado había vuelto de nuevo! Pero ahora tenia un trozo de papel en sus manos que dejó sobre la misma mesita en la que estaba el cubo

\- Ups, se me habían olvidado las instrucciones. Jeje, un leve error técnico-Chasqueo sus dedos abriendo otro portal y reparando todo por segunda vez- ¡Ahora si, hasta luego!

Entro al portal y desapareció. Kenny quedo pálido y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos al sentir el dolor de una 3ra muerte consecutiva ¡En el mismo día!

\- Ese sujeto esta demente..-Pasó la mano sobre su cabello y limpio un poco de sudor de su frente. Ya leería las instrucciones mas tarde ya que no quería morir una cuarta vez...

**(...)**

Al dia siguiente Stan, Kyle, Butters y Charlie fueron a la base de la Liga de Héroes, acompañados de Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Token y Tweek. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no han hecho la función de ser los súper héroes del pueblo, pero es que aparte de que ya no tenían tiempo para hacerlo y que lo consideraban algo arriesgado realmente ya no había muchos motivos para ayudar a las personas porque para eso ya estaba Mysterion, que de alguna u otra manera lograba mantener al margen a los criminales de la ciudad y lo increíble es que lo hacia sin ayuda alguna o bueno, con un compañero inesperado pero no muy frecuente...

De todas formas, antes de "retirarse" de la liga prometieron que volverían a ella si algún problema muy grande o al nivel de Cthulhu amenazaba con destruir o conquistar la tierra. Por otra parte, el Profesor Caos al ver que la liga se había desecho pensó por un tiempo en abandonar su camino del mal, para fortuna de todos si lo hiso y sorpresivamente ofreció a ayudar a Mysterion en su labor de héroe aunque realmente sus apariciones son ocasiónales

¿Y Charlie? Pues el ni tenia idea que ellos fueron súper héroes así que quedo algo sorprendido al ver esa base con muchas computadoras, una mesa redonda en el centro, posters por todos lados y unas estanterías con quien sabe que. Ja ¿Quien diría que Cartman tenía cosas tan increíbles en su sótano?

Pero eso no es lo importante, en estos momentos Stan estaba sentado en la silla en la que debería estar Kenny (Que por alguna razón, lleva desaparecido desde ayer y no responde a llamadas) y sus amigos alrededor escuchando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir el pelinegro

\- Bueno, como todos aquí sabemos el culon fue secuestrado ayer mismo después de haber comprado el Spiderman PS4 y ser el cliente Un millón de esa tienda-Comenzó el pelinegro mientras todos lo veían atentamente- Lo único que sabemos es que quienes se lo llevaron son soldados rusos y que Cartman gano una especie de premio ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de a donde pudieron habérselo llevado?

\- Si son soldados rusos quizás se lo hayan llevado a rusia ¿No? Butters dijo que ese sujeto tenía acento ruso asi que deben estar relacionados-Explicó Token a los demás y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso, todos menos...

\- No se, seria muy predecible que fueran a Rusia. Que sean soldados de ese país no significa que necesariamente vayan para haya ¿Qué tal si son mercenarios? La mayoría de ellos o los más reconocidos son rusos-Contradijo Wendy, Token pensó por unos momentos ya que no había creído en esa posibilidad

\- Tienes un buen punto...-El negro millonario apoyó sus brazos en la mesa mientras pensaba en otras posibilidades

\- ¡¿Y si esos rusos realmente son reptilianos que secuestraron a Cartman para convertirlo en uno de ellos y asi infiltrarse en nuestra sociedad para sacarnos información y próximamente dominar el mundo?! ¡Gah!-Hablo Tweek con su siempre paranoia para luego beber una taza de café

Todos rodaron los ojos por semejante estupidez, aunque Craig solo negó con la cabeza diciéndole que dejara de se calmara un poco

\- Ufff, mejor no te vuelvo a dar más café venezolano porque si al beberlo te pones asi...-Ironizó Charlie cruzando sus brazos y recostándose en la silla- Tanto Token como Wendy tienen un punto valido pero realmente no podemos empezar a buscarlo asi como asi, aunque supiéramos si se lo llevado a Rusia o algún otro sitio ¿Como coño vamos a ir a ese lugar? Si solo somos unos carajitos comunes y corrientes

\- De alguna forma llegaremos, siempre logramos hacer cosas imposibles-Dijo Clyde tratando de ser positivo aunque no pensaron bien el tema de como ir a buscarlo

\- ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos asi y volvemos a lo nuestro? Total, nadie extrañara a esa bola de grasa odiosa-Dijo Craig con su desinterés de siempre, Stan se sostuvo el puente de la nariz y Charlie y Kyle se cruzaron miradas por unos momentos- ¿Ven? Estos dos piensan igual que yo

\- Bueno, si Cartman se va ¿Como seria nuestra vida?-Dijo Stan y todos se pusieron a pensar. Clyde, Token, Tweek y Craig imaginaron un mundo exactamente igual pero sin la bola de cebo molestando por ahí, Wendy imaginó un mundo sin racismo e igualdad sin que ningún gordo odioso estuviera jodiendola o burlándose de sus causas, Butters pensaba en cuantos castigos se imaginaba la cantidad de castigos que se ahorraría y tanto Charlie como Kyle imaginaban que corrían felizmente por un infinito camino de flores sin los insultos y la molesta presencia del culon- ¿Y bien?

\- Suena tentador y su punto es cuatrocientas veces mas valido que el de Token y Wendy ¿Verdad qué si rojito?-Dijo Charlie algo burlón sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo que rio un poco pero luego se puso serio

\- Seria bueno estar sin Cartman jodiendo por ahí pero...-Pensó por unos momentos hasta finalmente suspiró y rodó sus ojos- Odio admitirlo, pero sin el culon esto no sería lo mismo

\- Pues necesitaríamos un milagro para saber donde es- -Butters no pudo continuar hablando porque su teléfono empezó a sonar, no tardo en agarrarlo y contestar- ¿D-Diga?

Todos se le quedaron mirando en espera a que terminara de hablar

\- A-Ah hola Jessica, cuanto tiempo... ¿Qué?... ¡¿En la televisión?!-Todos, menos Charlie, palidecieron un poco al escuchar el nombre de "Jessica" aunque lo que mas llamo su atención fue la parte sobre el televisor- O-Okay muchas gracias, Ha-Hasta luego-Colgó su teléfono- ¡Ch-chicos enciendan la TV y pongan el canal de noticias, rápido!

\- Esta bien...-Charlie agarró el control y prendió la TV que estaba colgada en una de las paredes, mientras cambiaba de canales le pregunto al rubio menor- Hey Butters ¿Quien es esa tal Jessica?

\- A-Ah, ella es mi ...-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que tanto el como todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al ver que en las noticias se encontraba el presidente de Rusia en una especie de conferencia de prensa mientras estaba junto con dos personas más

\- ¡No puede ser!-Gritaron todos asombrados al mismo tiempo- ¡Es...! ¡Es...!

**(...)**

Después de que aquel sujeto se lanzara del helicóptero nadie dijo nada y este continuó su camino hacia una base militar, tardaron un dia completo en llegar a lo que seria su destino. Momentos antes de aparcar el helicóptero le taparon los ojos a Cartman para que no viera nada. El culon no podía hacer nada más que intentar tambalearse de los soldados mientras gritaba insultos hacia los rusos, los comunistas y a los judíos (Por alguna extraña razón ya que no tienen nada que ver XD)

No pudo ver nada ya que sus ojos estaban tapados aunque por las voces en ruso y el sonido de maquinas, vehículos y demás cosas pudo deducir que estaba en algún tipo de guarida, base o alguna vaina rusa extraña. Lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrado por el suelo, a veces lo pateaban por diversión o para que se callara un rato

Después de un par de minutos que parecieron horas, lo sentaron en una especie de silla metálica y solo pudo escuchar un par de susurros antes de que sin ningún tipo de aviso un objeto metálico lo golpeara y dejara inconsciente

Solo estaba en un espacio totalmente negro, flotando en la absoluta nada mientras sentía un frio invernal recorrer su cuerpo

\- Maldita sea, esos malditos comunistas posiblemente me hayan llevado a un campo de concentración-Gritó enojado pateando a...nada- Me están tratando como si fuera la rata judía colorada de Kyle ¡A ese marica si que debieron de haberlo secuestrado y no a mi, al grandioso y más perdón de todos Eric Cartman!

-...-

\- Bien... Ahora ¿Donde carajos estoy y todo esta tan jodidamente negro?-Comenzó a caminar, aunque luego aceleró el paso al sentir que no avanzaba nada- ¡Agh! Esta mierda parece infinita ¿Acaso ya estaré muerto?-Pensó en voz alta aunque luego rio negando con la cabeza- Claro que no, si lo estuviera ya estaría en el infierno picando con un tridente a unos cuantos judíos junto al gran Hitler

-...-A lo lejos un destello blanco apareció y desapareció tan rápido que Cartman apenas pudo verlo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso?-Vio en dirección a ese destello, que volvió a aparecer pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia el- ¿Será la salida? ¡Ja! Sabia que no podían seguir reteniendo al más perron de todos en este basurero negro

-...-El destello aparecía y desaparecía varias veces, aumentando su brillo y distancia considerablemente con cada aparición. Llego un punto en donde el destello fue tan grande que Cartman pudo llegar a el

\- ¡Al fin!-Grito triunfal al sentir una especie de calor recorriendo su cuerpo

El culon escucho una especie de voz que comenzó a llamarlo y sentía como si alguien lo agitara levemente. Después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos lentamente para adaptarse a la luz, solo veía una sombra y un par de objetos algo borrosos pero luego recordó todo lo anterior y se paró de golpe empujando a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de el

\- ¡Agh! ¡Aún no estoy muerto rusos de mierda! ¡Vengan de uno en uno!-Cartman alzo sus puños a la altura del rostro listo para golpear a quien sea que estuviera por ahí pero al ver que estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida y aparentemente lujosa se quedo extrañado- ¿Eh? Que extraño, en las imágenes de Google las cámaras de gas en las que mataban a los judíos eran más deterioradas y menos color rosa

Analizando la habitación, esta era muy espaciosa, con un candelabro que iluminaba la habitación, paredes color rosa pastel, algunos espejos, cajones y armarios con mucha ropa. Ver esta habitación le daba cierto asco a Cartman ¿A qué clase de pendejo meloso le gustaría tener una habitación asi?

\- No estas en una cámara de gas, tonto-Hablo una voz femenina con tono burlón, Cartman se dio la vuelta y tras de el vio a una chica hermosa que lo hizo levantar una ceja

Era una chica alta de la misma edad que el culon, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura, rubia y de ojos café claro. Vestía un vestido elegante de color beige que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, un cinturón negro que rodeaba su cintura, medias negras con botas beige y un listón en su cabeza del mismo color. Cartman quedo algo fascinado por su belleza hasta que unos chasquidos frente a el lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

\- Hey, no te quedes así y dime ¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó la chica y Cartman se sonrojo un poco al tenerla de frente, vaya, si que era bonita

\- ¡H-Hey! ¡Yo soy al que acaban de secuestrar y no han dado explicación alguna asi que mejor me dices quien eres tu!-Cartman intentó mantener su típica imagen del más perron e indomable de todos que nadie jode (Si, aja) a lo que la chica solo pudo arquear una ceja mientras sonreía un poco

\- ¿Realmente no conoces a la gran Lovelynn Putin?-El culon alzó una ceja, en señal que no tenia ni putisima idea de quien era ella. Al parecer esto ofendió un poco a Lovelynn- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Realmente no sabes que soy una de las personas más importantes de toda Rusia?

\- Pff ¿Una ramera barata como tú es una de las personas más importantes de toda Rusia? Si claro-A pesar de la situación Cartman se mantenía como el más cabron de todos, aunque ese sonrojo no se le quitaba de la cara. La chica al escuchar esa ofensa se le marco la vena en la frente, sonrio levemente y apretó los puños- Ah, y estas hablando con el más perron y cabron de todos los hombres en la tierra ¡El gran Eric Cartman!

\- Vaya, no pensé que una bola de grasa plebeya como tú se dignara a insultarme así-Levantó el puño dispuesta a darle un golpe

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme puta comunista? Ya le he pateado el culo a una hippie antes y no tendré problemas en hacerlo contigo-Cruzó los brazos con una confianza grandísima listo para cualquier acción, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par asombrándolos a ambos- ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Otra vez ustedes?!

\- ¡E-Esperen! ¡No!-Lovelynn dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a la vez que agitaba rápidamente sus manos

Las peticiones de la chica fueron ignoradas por los soldados que la agarraron tanto a ella como al culo gordo, este obviamente se estaba resiste el pero vamos ¿Qué podía hacer esa manteca andante contra unos fornidos soldados rusos?

Cuando los soldados sacaron a ambos, soltaron a Lovelynn pero a Cartman aún lo mantenían sujeto. Luego los soldados comenzaron a caminar por unos inmensos, largos y lujos pasillos llevando a Cartman a rastras y la chica rusa solo los seguía con el ceño levemente fruncido

Después de caminar por unos minutos finalmente llegaron a lo que seria la puerta principal y al abrirla se podía ver un enorme jardín repleto de plantas de todo tipo acomodadas y cortadas de maneras extrañas, una fuente gigantesca al igual que la (congelada) piscina, y por alguna razón había un gran cumulo de gente reunida en un punto preciso. Los soldados se acercaron y las personas al verlos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, claro, tomando un montón de fotos en el proceso con un flash tan potente que dejaría ciego a cualquiera

\- ¡Agh! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Métanse sus flash y cámaras por el culo que se me van a quemar los ojos!-Cartman apenas podía aguantar el dolor de sus ojos, los cuales se aguaron un poco por la potencia de los flashes

\- Es lo que tiene estar relacionado con una de las personas más importantes de Rusia-Lovelynn se puso al lado de los soldados, aunque Cartman noto que dijo esto con un tono egocéntrico y ¿Algo molesto?- A partir de aquí debes cuidar tus palabras si quieres vivir

\- ¡Ja! Como si me fuera a rebajar a pedir clemencia a estos putos comunistas-Dijo Cartman burlonamente sin saber muy bien a quien se refería

Después de unos segundos llegaron a una parte con baldosas y una gran televisión en una parte no muy alejada, habían algunos policías, militares y gente aparentemente importante vestidos con trajes. Pero la figura mas imponente era el presidente Vladimir Putin, quien estaba cerca de un podio hablando con una mujer rubia algo vieja, el presidente al percatarse de su presencia se acerca junto con aquella mujer

\- Tu debes ser ese tal Eric Cartman del que me han informado mis soldados-Dijo Putin y Cartman solo forcejeo contra los soldados- Te felicito por haber ganado el premio Un millón en aquella tienda de videojuegos, estoy muy seguro que el premio debe de ser algo impactante para ti pero tarde o temprano te iba a llegar el momento

\- ¡Ahh! ¡¿De que carajos habla?! ¿Cual es ese puto premio qué tanto han dicho me va a gustar pero no me han dado? ¿Y por que me secuestraron a mi, el mas perron de todos? Si va a ser una mierda mejor no me den nada-Se quejó Cartman forcejeando aún, Putin dirigió una mirada a sus soldados y cada uno le dio un puñetazo en el estomago aunque uno de ellos volvió a darle otro- ¡Ah! ¡¿Que carajos te pasa comunista de mierda?!

\- Muy pronto sabrás cual es ese premio y porque estas aquí, justamente hicimos esta conferencia para anunciarles a toda Rusia y al mundo sobre eso-Ajustó su corbata e hizo un movimiento de manos que de alguna manera entendieron los demás, por lo que se movilizaron y se pusieron cada uno en sus respectivos puestos- En marcha...

El presidente ruso se puso delante del podio, las cámaras comenzaron a grabar y transmitir esto a nivel mundial. La pantalla tras de si se encendió y, después de un leve gruñido, Putin comenzó a hablarle a su publico sobre lo que seria uno de los eventos más importantes de Rusia

**[...]**

Es increíble ¿Como puede ser que Cartman haya podido terminar en una conferencia Rusa con el presidente y aquella chica? ¡Si solo había ido a comprar un puto videojuego! Bueno, supongo que son las consecuencias de vivir en un pueblo donde literalmente CUALQUIER cosa tiene una posibilidad de pasar, aunque sea pequeña esa posibilidad puede desembocar en un desastre que afecte países enteros al punto de incluso poder crear conflictos o guerras sin querer

Ahora nos centraremos en lo verdaderamente importante, los chicos de South Park. Desde que Charlie puso aquel canal que transmitía en vivo las declaraciones del presidente Ruso todos en la base no habían podido formular palabra alguna

Eso fue hasta que afilaron un poco la mirada y vieron a quien estaban buscando y ese era ¡...!

**[...]**

\- ¡¿CARTMAN?!-Gritaron todos totalmente asombrados al ver al culon en una conferencia rusa con ¡¿El presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin?! ¡¿Como era posible que terminaría ahí?!

\- ¡¿Como demonios Cartman terminó ahí?!-Dijo Wendy sin poder creerse que veía al culon en televisión junto con unos soldados

\- Bueno, almenos sabemos que no está muerto y en donde esta-Token salió de su asombro y se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba al presidente hablar

\- Los soldados eran una cosa pero ¿Qué carajos tenia que ver Putin en todo esto?-Charlie se rascó la cabeza algo confundido mientras trataba de pensar algún motivo lógico

\- No sé pero es muy extraño-El único judío agarró el control del televisor y subió el volumen para escuchar mejor las declaraciones de Putin

\- E-Espero no le hagan nada malo a E- -Butters no pudo continuar ya que repentinamente Craig disparo rayos láser de sus ojos que pasaron por encima del rubio, quemándole un poco el pelo. Esto dejo pálido al rubio que quedo sin habla- C-Cielos...

\- ¡¿Tu eres marico Craig?! ¡¿Por qué y cómo hiciste eso?!-Gritó Charlie igual de asombrado que los demás aunque podía notarse cierto enojo por tratarse de su amigo Butters, el pelinegro solo respondió con el dedo medio justo antes de gritarle...

\- ¡Solo mira a las escaleras idiota! ¡Un tipo lleva parado ahí mientras habla solo desde que Cartman salio en la TV!-Todos hicieron lo que dijo el de chuyo azul y efectivamente, estaba ese soldado extraño de siempre ahí parado con una pose extraña y un agujero humeante en la pared

\- Ufff... Por poco y no la cuento-El soldado del afro se limpió el sudor de su frente al haber esquivado a duras penas el ataque- ¿Chico no te han dicho que lanzar rayos láseres a los demás es de mala educ- -No pudo continuar ya que el pelinegro de chuyo azul no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó otro rayo láser, casi dándole en sus partes mas preciadas- Eh... Mejor me voy antes de perder mi virilidad

El sujeto chasqueó los dedos, abrió un portal listo para irse pero justo antes de cruzarlo Craig lanzo un ultimo rayo láser que le dio en su abundante afro, abriendo un agujero muy grande y se fue con el grito de "¡Ah! ¡Se quema!". Al desaparecer todos se quedaron mirando al pelinegro que solo se cruzó de brazos y sopló el poco humo que estaba alrededor de sus ojos

\- ¿Ese no era el sujeto extraño de ayer?-Preguntó Kyle a Stan y este asintió no muy seguro- ¿Y qué hacia aquí?

\- Lo mismo quería saber yo cuando lo vimos en la calle hablando solo...-El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y decidió restarle importancia

\- Recién me entero que puedes lanzar láseres de los ojos-El venezolano arqueó una ceja y el pelinegro respondió con su característico desinterés a la vez que hacia un ademán con la mano

\- Larga historia que no pienso contarte-Sacó su dedo medio a lo que el venezolano solo pudo susurrar un "Hijo de puta"

\- ¡GAH! ¡¿Y si era un espía del gobierno que intentaba sacarnos información para secuestrarnos a nosotros tambien y que nos casemos con sus hijas de manera obligatoria?!-Tweek se jalo unos mechones de cabello, los demás solo se dieron un facepalm por la estupidez que acababa de decir. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo...

\- ¡Chicos! ¡El presidente de Rusia va a decir algo importante!-Dijo Butters señalando la pantalla y todos fijaron su vista en ella

\- Quizás quieran saber porque solicite esta conferencia de prensa, eso es fácil de responder-Vladimir tosió un poco para luego continuar- Como todos ustedes sabrán hace algunos años el pretendiente de mi hija y claramente futuro esposo, Erik Caritamov, murió en un accidente y desde entonces no he podido encontrar a otro pretendiente digno de mi hermosa hija, Lovelynn Romanov

\- Pero hoy eso cambiará. Ya que justo el día de ayer nuestras fuerzas de inteligencia especial han encontrado a un chico de entre los tantos millones de seres humanos que es digno de tener una relación con mi hija, o almenos una que yo consentiría-

El presidente presionó unos botones en su podio y en la pantalla de atrás se mostraron tres imágenes, a la derecha estaba el culon de Cartman dormido mientras Butters hacia algo muy cuestionable como meter su salchicha en la boca de Cartman (¿O acaso era la boca de Cartman metida en la salchicha de Butters? ¡Ja! ¡Gayyy!), en el centro una foto de la hija de Putin y a la izquierda un chico exactamente igual a él, solo que era rubio con un buen peinado, vestía ropas elegantes y no tenia esa... ¿Esencia de hijo de puta profesional? O algo asi, solo parecía ser todo lo contrario a lo que es Cartman

Mientras todos en el publico prestaban atención a las palabras de Putin y miraban esa imagen sugerente, Cartman quedo con la boca totalmente abierta y varias gotas de sudor recorrían su frente al ver semejante foto ¡EN TELEVISION MUNDIAL! Por otra parte, en la base todos se quedaron viendo a Butters tratando de aguantarse la risa, el rubio estaba muy apenado y solo se agacho un poco en su asiento para intentar evitar la vergüenza

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿De donde coño sacó esa foto?!-Pensó Cartman con los nervios por las nubes, Lovelynn miraba esa imagen con algo de asco aunque le daba muchísima gracia esa escena

\- ¡JAJAJA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYAS HECHO ESO AL CULON Y NO ME DIJERAS ¡JAJAJA!-El primero en estallar en sonoras carcajadas con golpes en la mesa fue Charlie, seguido de los demás presentes que estaban que explotaban de la risa

\- N-No recuerdo haber hecho e-eso-Butters empezó a frotarse las manos con un sonrojo de vergüenza tan notorio que podríamos compararlo con un tomate

\- El chico a la izquierda era nuestro querido Erik Caritamov, el centro es mi hermosa hija y a la derecha esta el pretendiente y futuro esposo de mi hija ¡Eric Cartman! ¡Preséntenlo muchachos!-Tras decir esto los soldados llevaron a Cartman junto a Putin y el presidente se hizo a un lado, estando tanto el como el culon frente al podio- Este chico es MUY parecido a Erik Caritamov, fue traído por mi equipo de reconocimiento desde un pueblo llamado South Park, realmente usaron la tienda de videojuegos a la que iba como trampa y que este fuera ganador de un premio el cual solo era una excusa para traerlo hasta aquí

\- ¡La boda será realizada mañana por la tarde! Ahora ¿Alguno de ustedes tienen preguntas? Estaré gustoso de responder-El presidente ruso puso una mano sobre el hombro de un totalmente shockeado Cartman, quien no sabia como reaccionar ¡Lo habían engañado! Y peor aun ¡SE IBA A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOCE!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a hacerles preguntas tanto al presidente como a Cartman mientras los soldados hacían una barricada para evitar que ese montón de personas hiciera alguna locura contra Putin, obviamente el presidente respondía una que otra pregunta pero el culon literalmente no podía responder nada y se quedaba con la boca totalmente abierta y estaba algo pálido ¿Habrá visto algún fantasma?

Pero si Cartman se había quedado totalmente en shock y no sabia como reaccionar ¡Imagínense todo el grupo de amigos como quedó al enterarse de semejante noticia! ¡¿CARTMAN IBA A CASARSE CON SEMEJANTE BOMBÓN?! O peor aún ¡¿UNA CHICA RELATIVAMENTE LINDA QUERÍA ESTAR CON CARTMAN?! ¿El mismísimo Eric Cartman? ¿El mas cabron hijo de puta (Literal y figurado) machista, capacitista, homofobo, racista, antisemita, xenofóbico, sádico, antipático, cruel y demás calificativos negativos que si intentáramos ponerlos todos en una lista tardaríamos meses en llenar? ¿De ese Cartman estamos hablando?

\- ¡¿EL CULON SE VA A CASAR?!-Gritó Kyle apenas saliendo del shock aunque sin quitar su evidente asombro

\- Ese marico suertudo se casará con una chica muy hermosa. ¿Por qué los más cabrones siempre tienen suerte consiguiendo chicas?-Charlie suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza pensando en la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera realmente fuera un sueño

\- Siempre pensé que ese hijo de puta iba a morir virgen y solo, veo que me equivoqué-Craig por otra parte aparentaba no estar asombrado manteniendo su desinterés pero la expresión en su rosto lo delataba fácilmente

\- Esperaba cualquier mierda pero no algo como esto...-Stan arqueo ambas cejas algo confundido pero igual de asombrado que lo demás

\- Esto es simplemente imposible ¿Un total parásito social y machista como el consiguiendo pretendiente?-Wendy no entendía como una chica tan linda y posiblemente muy inteligente quisiera estar con un...( Todo lo anterior mencionado)

\- O-Oh, pues me alegro por el y espero tengan una linda vida juntos con muchos hijos-Butters se alegró por su "amigo" a lo que todos solo pudieron darse un facepalm. Si ya la idea de que se fuera a casar era inimaginable ¿Como catalogaríamos la idea de que tuviera hijos?

Sin duda alguna todo esto era una completa locura

**Fin... ¡De la parte 1!**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

***Al terminar de escribir el capitulo veo mis dedos totalmente destrozados por escribir un coñazo de palabras* AL FINNNN TERMINE, ahora iré a descansar *Intenta pararse de su cama pero literalmente esta pegada a ella porque unas raíces se arraigaron al colchón * Oh mierda... *Seguidamente se va la luz, suspiro y con una furia espartana grito * ¡AAAAAGHHHH! ¡MAAAAAAAALDITO MADURO!**

**Ejem *Carraspeo un poco* aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia (Falta poco ya para terminarla :O le estimo unos dos o tres caps más en los que bueno... Los chicos de South Park sentirán la fuerza de Rusia al intentar salvar al culon, no digo mas!)**

**Realmente creo que es el capitulo más largo de todos los hechos. Bueno, eso es lo que tiene no tener luz durante mucho tiempo y estar muy, muy, MUY aburrido**

**No tengo nada a destacar, solo que me duelen los dedos, tengo sueño, tengo calor, los mosquitos joden MUCHÍSIMO ¿Y adivinan qué? ¡No tengo luz! :D**

**Y como siempre antes de irme leere las reviews del cap anterior, so ¡Let's start!...**

**Luis Carlos**: _Bueno, no es que volara el tiempo muy rápido si no que pienso hacer más fics con locas aventuras que transcurren en esos meses salteados ¿Charlie ya se adapto a South Park? Preguntémosle_

\- ¡Hey Charlie! ¿Te han gustado estos meses en los que has estado en South Park? ¿Qué te ha parecido? Y si te fueras ¿Volverías?-Preguntó el soldado con afro de antes, el soldado tenía puesto unos lentes y una libreta listo para anotar todo como si fuera algún psicólogo

\- Es... Es... ¡ES UNA LOCURA! ¡NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡SÁQUENME DE ESTA GUEVONAAAAA!-Gritó el peliazul muy alterado con un tic en el ojo- ¡¿VOLVER?! ¡¿TÚ ERES MARICO RAMÓN?! ¡SI LO QUE QUIERO ES IRMEEE!

(_**Seguidamente Charlie se desnuda de manera salvaje y se lanza por una ventana para luego correr por las calles ante la mirada atónita de muchas personas al ver un loco desnudo corriendo por ahí**_)

\- Duras declaraciones. Si, bueno ¿Quien tiene hambre?-

Y pues creo que todo lo demás se responde en este capítulo (O si no, en los siguientes) ¿Tendrán que mover cielo y tierra para salvar al culón? Efectivamente mi querido Watson ¿Les importa? No, pero seria poco moral dejar a uno de tus """amigos""" (Aunque este sea un completo hijo de puta) por ahí tirado, además que no seria lo mismo sin la gordis jodiendo por todos lados XD

Y pues, termine por hoy. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo** ¡ARIVEDERCI!**

**¡The real power it's generates by the stronger demon warrior!... Wait a sec ¡That demon warrior it's me!**

**¡CRONO PARADOX GAIDEN LEFT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La**** boda de Eric Cartman**

**Capitulo 4: ¡Operación: Salvemos a Cartman! ¡Parte 2!**

* * *

Una vez Putin finalizo la conferencia rápidamente el mundo se llenó de noticias sobre el anuncios de la boda de la hija del presidente Ruso. No se hicieron esperar los rumores, las peleas en Internet por parte de feministas sobre la libre elección de la mujer al elegir con quien casarse, trolls jodiendo por ahí y una que otra imágenes o vídeo filtrados de Cartman haciendo cosas muy cuestionables como estar usando un traje nazi o darle de comer a un pelirrojo algo muy extraño pero lo que muchos aseguran eran sus padres hechos picadillo

Pasaron unos minutos después de la finalización del programa y los chicos se pusieron en marcha. Ya sabían donde estaba el culo gordo y que planeaban hacer con él. Ahora el verdadero problema era... ¡¿Como carajos iban a ir a Rusia?! Estaba literalmente cruzando todo el mar y no tenían ni aviones o algún barco que los llevara hasta el Europa. Los chicos estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que Kyle se acordó de una persona que quizás podría ayudarlos ya que era alguien que era de Europa y que posiblemente podría tener alguna idea de como llevarlos ahí, de manera algo ilegal pero de alguna manera tienen que ir ¿No?

Mientras los demás preparaban las cosas que debían llevar a Rusia para no morir en el intento de salvar al culon Stan, Kyle, Butters y Charlie fueron a una casa algo deteriorada, con agujeros en el jardín, alguno que otro agujero de bala en sus paredes, ventanas rotas y un notorio olor a cigarro que le daría asco a cualquiera. El pelirrojo toco la puerta varias veces a lo que alguien respondió con un "Ya voy" con un acento... ¿Francés?

La puerta se abrió y se mostró que a quien buscaban no era nada más ni nada menos que...

\- Ya le dije que no quiero comprar na-... ¿Uh? ¿Qué mierde hacen aquí?-Dijo algo asombrado un chico con varios rasguños, estaba algo sucio y fumaba un cigarro con total desinterés

\- Hey Topo, cuanto tiempo-Saludaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo, estrechando su mano mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus caras

\- ¿Y este quien es?-Susurró Charlie a Butters pero este se encogió de hombros ya que al igual que el no lo conocía de nada

\- Creía que ya se habían olvidado de mi ¿Que los trae por aquí nuevamente?-El topo se recostó en el marco de la puerta, saco un cuchillo de guerra y comenzó a hacer varios movimientos con una sola mano

\- ¿Olvidarnos de ti? Ja, imposible, con la gran ayuda que nos diste en lo de Terrance y Philips seria imposible olvidarnos de ti-Kyle bromeó un poco para segundos después carraspear y ponerse serio- Ah, y venimos para pedirte algo de ayuda con un tema en particular

\- ¿Es sobre ese gordo de mierde hijo de pute?-Como si supiera a que tema se refería el mercenario se adelanto a ellos, Stan y Kyle se miraron entre si para preguntarle como es que se enteró- Y si piensan preguntarme como lo sé, ese anuncio lo dieron los rusos a nivel global en todos los canales

\- Bueno, eso nos ahorra un poco las explicaciones y esas cosas-Stan se pasa la mano por su cabello- Y bien ¿Podrías ayudarnos a rescatarlo de los Rusos?

\- Y si no quieres ir almenos podrías decirnos algún contacto que pueda llevarnos hasta allá, supongo que debes de tener alguno-Añadió Kyle, el topo simplemente boto un poco de humo y negaba lentamente con la cabeza

\- ¿Quieren salvar a esa morse odiosa? ¡Ja! Siempre pensé que a la mínima que tuvieran la oportunidad lo mandarían al carajo-Rió un poco- Me importa una mierde ese cabron pero si hay billetes de por medio puedo ayudarlos en su misión...

\- Realmente pensamos dejarlo en Rusia y vivir tranquilamente pero realmente pensamos que Cartman teniendo de cuñado a uno de los líderes de una potencia mundial no podría terminar en nada bonito-Ironizó Charlie a lo que el mercenario lo vio tanto a el como a Butters de pies a cabeza

\- Ummm... ¿Quienes son los nuevos?-

\- Ah, ellos son Charlie y Butters, ellos junto a los demás planeamos rescatar a Cartman-Explicó Stan aunque quiso volver al tema original- Y si buscas dinero pues depende ¿Exiges mucho?

\- Si va a ser muy dolorosa la caída mejor no lanzarse-Bromeó Charlie a lo que el francés rio un poco

\- ¿Un maletín de billetes les parece mucho?-Tras decir esto Kyle y Stan fingieron haber recibido un golpe, realmente estaba pidiendo mucho- No se porque pero sospecho que no tienen tal cantidad...

\- Sospechas mal ¿Qué te parece esta paga?-El peliazul se levanta el gorro y de este sale un brillo extraño, cuando el topo entrecierra un poco los ojos logra observar que era un diamante un tanto grande, además que había ¡Una caja de cigarrillos de la mejor marca!- Los cigarrillos van por parte de la casa jeje

\- Uhhh, interesante-El mercenario clavo el cuchillo en el marco de su puerta y puso su mano en su mentón algo pensativo, luego de unos segundos sonrió- Esta bien, los ayudare a salvar a la morse. Déjenme preparar todo y contactar con ciertas personas ¿Donde nos vemos?

\- Ahora estamos en la base de la liga de héroes, te esperaremos ahí y así nos dará tiempo de prepararnos a nosotros también-Dijo Stan metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos- Nos vemos allá

\- Entendido...-El mercenario se despidió, desclavo el cuchillo del marco de la puerta y la cerró para irse a preparar lo necesario

El grupo se quedó un momento callado hasta que Butters algo asombrado hablo

\- ¿D-De donde sacaste ese diamante y la caja de cigarros Charlie?-Los mejores amigos se quedaron viendo extrañados al peliazul que río nervioso mientras se rascaba su cabeza

\- Algún dia les diré. Lo mejor será ir rápido a la base a buscar a avisarle a los demás-Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado mientras los tres restantes lo vieron irse algo confusos

Tiempo después los chicos llegaron a la base e informaron a los demás, quienes no tardaron en terminar de alistarse y llevarse los recursos necesarios. Aunque no quisieran usar lo que estaba usando en esos momentos debían hacerlo si querían proteger su identidad, ir más protegidos y claro, defenderse lo mejor posible. Todos ellos usaban sus trajes de súper héroes, con la diferencia de que ahora estaban mejor hechos ya que tienen mayor reforzamiento gracias a cambiar las partes de aluminio por partes de hierro que eran infinitamente más resistentes, sus armas básicas ahora fueron cambiadas por unas mejor elaboradas acorde a sus identidades de héroe y claro, mejoras en sus vestimentas para no parecer unos héroes sacados de una tienda china

\- Bien, creo que estamos listos-Dijo Stan usando su traje de Toolshed. No fue un traje que cambio mucho ya que es casi igual que antes, con la diferencia de que ahora tiene varios cinturones con herramientas y bolsillos donde guardarlas, un casco de minero y usa un cubre bocas de una tela muy resistente además de unos lentes protectores mejores que los anteriores

\- No pensé que volvería a usar este traje otra vez o almenos no tan pronto-Kyle se miraba en un espejo mientras se acomodaba sus guantes. Su traje si cambio unas cuantas cosas como que ahora la parte superior consiste en un chaleco negro de un material muy resistente pero ligero y bajo esta una camisa blanca, usa unos guantes oscuros algo gruesos y usa un casco de motociclista con unas alitas puestas en los costados y en la frente para algo de aerodinámica, y su cometa fue cambiada por una mejor ya que esta hecha de un material más resistente pero que facilitaba el flujo del aire. Su nombre de héroe lo cambió a Comet Rider

\- ¡Yo solo espero que esos rusos no osen enfrentarse al gran poder del caos!-Butters se reía de manera malvada y usaba su traje del Profesor Caos. Al igual que Stan su traje no cambió mucho, solo que ahora sus partes de aluminio son de acero, su capa fue reemplazada por una tela muchísimo más resistente y casi impenetrable por cualquier arma normal, sus guantes ahora tienen dos esferas rojas con una especie de barra que se divide en cuadros aunque el quinto tiene una calavera y su casco ahora tiene un visor azul que no muestra su rostro

\- Solo hagamos esto rápido, no quiero que mi familia me vea usando este traje y piense que estoy jugando a los héroes homosexuales-Dijo Craig algo molesto usando su traje de Demon Laser. Su traje consiste en una mascara blanca con los orificios de los ojos con un delineado rojo y pequeños cuernos dorados que curvean hacia atrás, una chaqueta abierta roja con lineas doradas en las mangas y bajo esta una camisa blanca con las siglas "DL" en color dorado, pantalones negros con un cinturón marrón con unos cuantos bolsillos y unas botas rojo oscuro con bordeado negros

\- Es-Espero que los rusos realmente no sean Nazis en cubierto que intenten retomar sus planes de dominio mundial porque si eso llegara a pasar ¡SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN! ¡GAH!-Dijo de manera paranoica el cafeinomano de Tweek usando su traje de Tiger Coffee. Consiste en un chaleco grueso de color marrón oscuro, una camisa manga larga de color marrón claro con lineas amarillas en los bordes, guantes marrones y pantalones del mismo color junto a unas botas igual marrones pero con metal en la punta, en su rostro usa una mascara que simula la de un tigre furioso y una gorra con un dibujo de una cafetera con garras saliendo de de los costados

\- No digas estupideces Tweek, te aseguro que nada de eso va a pasar-Trató de calmarlo Clyde usando su traje de Arrow Mosquito. Su traje no cambio mucho, solo que ahora sus guantes rojos tienen pequeñas garras en los dedos, sus alas están hechas de un mejor material y se pueden estirar o retraer con los movimientos del castaño, usa una pechera azul oscura bajo su suéter del mismo color y en su rostro usa una mascara azul oscuro con un visor rojo al igual que el pequeño pico que simula ser el de un mosquito

\- Es irónico que tu le digas a Tweek que dice estupideces-Dijo burlonamente Token usando su traje de Black Golem. A diferencia de los demás su traje fue cambiado por uno mejor y diferente, ahora consiste en una pechera, hombreras, rodilleras, grebas y guantes todo hecho de acero que particularmente tiene un color más oscuro de lo normal, bajo toda esa coraza metálica usa un traje muy resistente que lo cubre de pies a cuello de color gris, un cinturón y en su cabeza un casco de jugador de futbol americano del mismo color del acero, lo que diferencia a los demás cascos de éste es que la parte que protege el rostro fue cambiado por vidrio blindado de color oscuro que sirve tanto para protegerse como para cubrir su identidad

\- ¿Cuanto tardará en llegar el Topo?-Dijo algo impaciente Wendy usando su traje de Hack Girl. Su traje no cambio mucho, solo que ahora usa un sombrero elegante negro con un moño rosa, usa un cinturón con varios bolsillos donde guarda sus teléfonos y aparatos de la más alta tecnología, además de que en sus guantes está una pequeña pantalla con un teclado extendible con pulsar un botón y que sus zapatos rosas ahora son botas altas del mismo color mientras usa unas medias largas color rosa claro

\- El nos aviso que llegaría en unos momentos, por cierto ¿Donde está Charlie?-Preguntó Comet Rider y todos los demás se encogieron de hombros ya que no tenían ni puta idea de a donde se había ido

Repentinamente la puerta del baño de hombres se abre de golpe, todos voltean a ver y ven al venezolano usando su traje de súper héroe. Este consistía en un sombrero vaquero marrón claro con dientes delgados y pequeños que apuntan hacia abajo, una pañoleta que cubre su boca y se extiende un poco más abajo de su cuello que tiene los mismos colores que la bandera venezolana (Con las SIETE estrellas incluidas, además que el sombrero y la pañoleta solo dejan un espacio que deja a la vista sus ojos), un poncho rojo con el ojo blanco que tiene dibujado en su gorro y varias lineas rectas de color blanco que están marcadas en los bordes, bajo el poncho usa una camisa manga larga de botones de color blanca, unos guantes rojos, pantalones azul marino, un cinturón con varios bolsillos y unas botas de vaquero marrones. Todos arquearon una ceja al ver semejante disfraz de carnaval, en primera por lo extraño que era y en segunda porque el muy imbecil no se percató que tiene un gran rollo de papel higiénico pegado a la suela de su bota

\- Cielos Charlie, no tenia idea que pudieras hacerte un disfraz de súper héroe tan rápido ¿O ya lo tenias de antes?-Preguntó algo asombrado el Profesor Caos mientras se acercaba al venezolano para ver mejor su traje

\- Lo tenia de antes cuando jugaba con mis amigos en Venezuela a robar ban- ¡Digo! A los súper héroes y pues creo que llego la hora de usarlo otra vez-Se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso aunque luego carraspeo un poco y con algo mas de seguridad siguió hablando- Mi nombre de héroe será Revolver Justice, aunque me pueden llamar solo Justice

\- Pues no está mal tu traje-Alagó Comet Rider a lo que el latino respondió con un "Gracias"

\- Eh ¿El papel pegado a tu bota con la palabra "ANDY" venia incluido o...?-Dijo Toolshed aguantándose un poco la risa, el venezolano solo pudo darse un facepalm

\- Maldita sea...-

\- Si si, muy bonito y todo ¿Para cuando nos vamos de esta pocilga?-Dijo Demon Laser de manera desinteresada y algo apurada, Stan iba a responder pero las puertas del sótano fueron abiertas y alguien empezó a bajar las escaleras

Todos miraron a las escaleras y vieron a el Topo cargando su fiel pala, una mochila muy llena en su espalda y un cinturón con varios objetos de espionaje. El francés se paro en seco y se les quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada

\- ¿Qué mierde? ¿Me volví a equivocar y entre a otra de esas fiestas fetichistas de los ingleses?-

\- ¿Fiestas fetichistas de ingleses?-Demon Laser arqueo una ceja algo confundido

\- ¿Otra?-Black Golem tambien arqueo una ceja pero esta fue de sorpresa

\- Ignoren eso ¿Qué es lo que usan?-

\- Son nuestros trajes de héroes, no queremos que toda Rusia nos reconozca si llegamos a completar la misión-Dijo el pelirrojo a lo que el francés solo se encogía de hombros

\- Lo que digan... Bueno, vámonos rápido, que nos están esperando-Comenzó a subir las escaleras y los demás le siguieron

\- ¿Y quien nos va a llevar?-Preguntó Caos a lo que el francés solo rió un poco

\- Oh, pronto lo sabrán...-

**(...)**

Horas después todo el grupo de súper héroes y el topo (Además que ahora lo acompañaba su fiel compañero Gregory) se encontraba sobrevolando el océano a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a Rusia para salvar al culon. El estado de ese "avión" podríamos definirlo como un poquito (Mentira cochina) """descuidado""" ya que parece que no lo hubieran lavado nunca, algunas partes como tornillos o las turbinas sonaban un tanto extraño mientras que otras se mantenían milagrosamente unidas gracias a cintas adhesivas que en cualquier momento se despegarían, además que el avión tenia un desagradable y extraño olor a... Realmente no podría describir algo tan desagradable pero imagínense que es algo muy pero muy feo ¡Era un milagro que ese pedazo de chatarra pudiera volar! (O mejor dicho, el verdadero milagro era que esa basura aún no se haya deshecho y todos volaran por los aires en su inevitable e inminente muerte!)

Pero ¿Como el Topo había logrado conseguir un avión tan rápido? Vamos ¿No es obvio? Un mercenario como él siempre tiene un as bajo la manga...

\- Hey Crist ¿Y ese cuaderno que tienes en la mano?-El rubio inglés señalo una especie de libreta o cuaderno rojo que sujetaba el francés. El cuaderno es rojo, con un emblema de un doradas en el tope y en el centro escrito en mayúsculas y negrita "Conveniencias narrativas"

\- Nada que te interese inglesito-Abrió una especie de compuerta en el suelo y ahí lanzo el cuaderno, que cayó velozmente al océano- Solo un viejo truco francés que nos ayudo a estar aquí

\- Eso fue un tanto extraño... Pero bueno, si no es nada importante no preguntaré más-El ingles se encogió de hombros y el mercenario sonrio un poco mientras encendía un cigarro

Momentos antes de que el cuaderno cayera al océano y se mojara una mano apareció a través de un portal que logro sujetar el dichoso cuaderno a tiempo, segundos después el portal se extiende un poco más y muestra al extraño soldado de la cintura para arriba

\- Estos franceses, no se preocupan por el medio ambiente y prefieren no reutilizar las hojas para que las desechen en medio del mar-Negó con su cabeza con un claro tono desaprobatorio, luego observo muy bien el nombre del cuaderno y palideció un poco- ¡¿Pero qu- ¡Mierda! Espero nadie importante haya leído ni modificado esto, quizás debería omitirlo y que siga su rumbo...-Miró para todos lados y luego fijo la vista al frente, observando a "alguien", su nerviosismo aumento aún más y solo pudo expresar un "Mierda" antes de lanzar el libro al agua y desparecer en el portal

**(...)**

Realmente los chicos esperaban que el viaje durara muchísimo más pero CONVENIENTEMENTE el avión fue más rápido y en menos de lo que Cartman insulta a un judío llegaron a una especie de Aeropuerto abandonado algo alejado de la ciudad de Rusia. Ya era de noche, la mayoría estaba algo cansado por el viaje y necesitaban descansar un poco

Ese Aeropuerto abandonado era el lugar perfecto para refugiarse momentáneamente mientras descansaban y el topo trazaba varios planes en los cuales podrían infiltrarse en la boda para pasar desapercibidos y salvar al culon a la vez que salvaban el suyo propio claro está...

Finalmente, luego de unas horas, el topo logro hacer el plan perfecto que funcionaria en CUALQUIER situación sea beneficiosa o en contra. El único problema es que era muy arriesgado por lo que al principio todos dudaron si aceptarlo o no pero después de pensarlo detenidamente (La influencia y poder del presidente de una potencia mundial y Cartman juntos ¡...!) accedieron

Era todo o nada (Literalmente)

**(...)**

A la vez que los chicos habían llegado al aeropuerto e idearon un plan infalible, el culón de Cartman había sido transportado nuevamente a la habitación de la hija de Putin horas después de que terminara la conferencia mundial. El culon estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama con la mirada perdida y expresión pensativa, él no podía creerlo ¿Se iba a casar? No era algo que tuviera planeado hacer pronto, realmente tenia algunos planes como exterminar a los judíos restantes, terminar de construir el muro entre USA y Mexico, convertirse en el próximo dictador que iniciaría la 3ra guerra mundial y entre otra grandísima lista de cosas realmente aterradoras y horrendas que solo un completo desquiciado y ser sin empatía como el haría pero en algún momento le tenia que llegar la hora ¿No? El no iba a negar que aquella chica, Lovelynn Putin, era muy bonita pero no la conoce de absolutamente nada y aquella historia que había contado Putin sobre el chico aquel no le cuadraba mucho, en primera ¿Como era posible que existiera otro ser tan sexy y perron como el? Y en segunda ¿Aquel chico habrá sido tan cabron como el? Lo dudaba mucho, nadie puede ser mas cabron que el mismísimo ERIC CARTMAN...

Y mientras Cartman seguía auto mamándose la verga mentalmente con halagos hacia su persona, Lovelynn estaba recostada en la cama, cruzada de brazos y murmurando cosas que por su expresión de enojo podemos deducir que no eran cosas bonitas. Aunque Cartman estuviera pensativo el pudo notar que aquella chica no estaba muy feliz que digamos...

\- Hey ¿Qué te pasa comunista?-Dijo Cartman cruzado de brazos, ella apretó los puños y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Ugh ¿No es obvio, ballena americana sub desarrollada? Esta más que claro que es lo que me pasa...-

\- No, a mi no le vengas con tus comentarios en claves o indirectas escondidas, mujer. Dime que mierda te pasa de manera clara o de plano no le digas una mierda que demasiado tienes con tener la atención del hombre más perrón del mundo-

\- Creo que necesitas bajarle un poco a tu falso egocentrismo, que todo lo que dices que eres no lo demuestras en ningún momento-La chica se movió un poco para sentarse, fijo la vista en el suelo y antes de que Cartman dijera algo ella suspiro- El problema aquí es toda esta mierda... Digo, mi padre siempre ha querido que yo me case con un hombre que realmente me merezca pero ¿Qué sabrá él qué cosas busco yo en un hombre? Tampoco es que actualmente me importe buscar un novio y mucho menos estoy interesada en casarme, simplemente estoy cansada de que desde que cumplí los 13 mi padre ha estado buscando pretendientes para mi o decidiendo las cosas sin siquiera preguntarme que opino al respecto...

\- Dejame ver si entendí ¿Solo quieres tener tus libres decisiones sin qué tu padre comunista de mierda este jodiendote y decidiendo las cosas por ti?-El culon hizo una especie de resumen a lo que la chica lo pensó por unos momentos y luego asintió- Ya veo ¿No has intentado decírselo en la puta cara a ver si reacciona?

\- Si tan solo le importara lo que digo...-Se sujeto uno de sus brazos y comenzó a sobárselo con pena- No se que cambió en el, antes le importaba y realmente siempre tomaba mi opinión en cuenta ¿Cuando decidió cambiar su comportamiento conmigo? A veces siento que ni siquiera es mi verdadero padre

\- O tal vez no quiso guiarte por el camino de criarte como una malcriada millonaria que llora por todo y a la mínima que no cumplen sus caprichos se enoja y decide mandar todo a la mierda-Cartman se levantó y estiró un poco sus brazos para luego mirarla otra vez- Mira, veo que tienes el dinero, los recursos y que tampoco quieres casarte conmigo aunque esto último no lo entiendo ya que ninguna chica se ha resistido a mis encantos antes-Lovelynn rodo los ojos hastiada- pero volviendo al punto original ¿Qué te parecería si te propongo algo para el dia de la boda? Quizás sea algo que te ayudaría a librarte de toda esta mierda

\- ¿Realmente podrías hacer algo para cambiar todo?-Un brillo esperanzador apareció en los ojos de la chica, levantándose y agarrando a el culon de los hombros- Soy toda oí...-Su expresión cambio repentinamente a una de desconfianza- Un segundo ¿Por qué cambias tu actitud de hijo de puta y cabron a alguien que se preocupa por los demás constantemente?

\- Uh...-Cartman se sonrojo un poco y luego carraspeó para volver a su actitud de cabron de siempre- Tengo que mantener el estatus de cabrón aún ayudando a los demás, no te creas que porque eres hija de Putin vas a tener un buen trato. Además que yo tampoco quiero casarme tan pronto, aun tengo unas cuantas misiones que cumplirle al Fuhrer antes de hacerlo

\- Ummm...-La rubia entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Cartman, sonrojándolo aún más para segundos después alejarse y sonreír- Esta bien, soy todo oídos pero te advierto que no soy estupida, puedo saber cuando alguien se quiere aprovechar de mi influencia y si lo intentas hacer...-Paso un dedo por su cuello simulando cortar una cabeza en forma de amenaza pero al culon realmente le valía mierda, siempre logra salirse con la suya en ese tipo de situaciones ¿Por qué con ella seria diferente?

\- Si, si, lo que digas puta-El culon hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia- Muy bien comunista, este es el plan

Y entonces Cartman comenzó a contar su plan el cual Lovelynn escuchaba atentamente...

**(...)**

Al dia siguiente toda Rusia estaba celebrando por el que sería el casamiento de la hija de su amado y buen presidente VLADIMIR PUTIN. Literalmente todas las calles estaban de fiesta con personas bebiendo Whiskey ruso, Vodka y otras bebidas alcohólicas más fuertes mientras escuchaban música rusa a todo volumen y bailaban al compas de la misma (Aunque los bailes eran un tanto extraños, bueno ¿Que se puede esperar? Los rusos pueden hacer literalmente cualquier vaina aunque esta rompa las leyes del espacio tiempo)

La boda se celebraría en el jardín de la casa presidencial de Putin, el mismo que se vio en el capitulo anterior. Aquí solo había sido invitada gente influyente e importante en el mundo, amigos de Putin y claro, su familia. Además de estar fuertemente custodiada por soldados armados que por algún motivo cargaban... ¿Un ramo de flores? ¿Tazas de arroz? ¿Cajas con palomas? Bueno, algún uso debían tener ¿No?

Y mientras los asistentes de Putin y demás personas daban los últimos retoques al altar en donde se iban a casar, acomodaban las sillas para que hubieran las suficientes y alistaban las bebidas celebrativas; El topo y los súper héroes observaban todo desde un punto ciego y lo suficientemente alejado para no ser notados por los guardias y militares rusos

\- Todo parece ir relativamente bien en la casa presidencial, aunque no veo rastros de la morse gorda-Dijo el topo fumando un cigarro mientras observaba con unos binoculares la gran edificación- Si hacemos todo esto bien podremos salir completamente ilesos y sin ningún problema ¿Ya están listos?-Dirigió su mirada a los demás, que terminaban de amarrar a algunos soldados con cuerdas

La mayoría del grupo vestía trajes militares robados de un conjunto de militares que lograron capturar desprevenidos por la mañana. Solamente Butters, Stan, Charlie, El topo, Craig y Token vestían trajes elegantes con su respectivo smoking mientras que los demás usaban los trajes militares

\- Me veo bien vistiendo este traje-Dijo Butters mirándose detenidamente y acomodando su corbata

\- Todos nos vemos genial con trajes elegantes Butters-Stan sonrió y cruzó sus brazos apoyándose en un árbol cercano mientras observaba a Kyle acomodar algunas cosas en una mochila

\- Si, como sea. Solo eviten cagarla como siempre para salir rápido de aquí-Expreso Craig con su siempre claro tono indiferente. Tanto Stan como Kyle fruncieron un poco el ceño al oír esa clara indirecta muy directa, Token al ver esto solo le dio un golpe en el hombro- ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- No empieces-Regañó Token a lo que el pelinegro rodo sus ojos y respondió con su clásico dedo medio

\- Ugh ¿Realmente es necesario qué me tenga que hacer pasar por hijo del mardito de Maduro? No se, siento que esta vaina es como alguna especie de traición a mi patria o algo asi-Charlie protestó por millonésima vez al ver que el "Gran fabuloso MK ultra master race ultra HD 4K" plan de el topo implicaba que él se hiciera pasar por hijo del dictador mas coño de su madre que existe actualmente- Aghhh ¡Maldito maduro no joda! ¿Por qué estos rusos de mierda tuvieron que ser aliados?

\- Ya deja de quejarte niñita y solo sigue el plan, además no olvides que mientras estes en la fiesta no puedes maldecir a tu padre-Dijo el topo, Charlie iba a protestar pero el francés lo ignoro olímpicamente- ¿Ya hackeaste el sistema rosita?

\- Si, logré sustituir los datos de los invitados de los hijos presidenciales por los de ustedes y tambien nos incluí a todos nosotros en el sistema de listado militar para que no haya problemas con los guardias y el acceso a zonas . Tambien conseguí un plano de toda el área tanto dentro, fuera y túneles subterráneos por si necesitamos escapar-Confirmó Wendy al teclear unos últimos comandos en su laptop, al terminar la guardo en una mochila y suspiró- Espero todo esto salga bien y no nos metamos en un problema muy grande

\- Je, conmigo aquí y mi grandioso plan dudo mucho que fallemos. Ya tendrían que cagarla mucho ustedes para arruinarlo todo-Dijo algo altanero el francés para darle una última calada a su cigarro, al terminar lo desecho y aplastó con su zapato- En marcha

\- ¡GAH! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Y si todo esto solo es una nube de humo para qué Hitler reviva de sus cenizas, convoque al ejercito nazi y planee iniciar una 3ra guerra mundial nuclear a modo de venganza por haber perdido la segunda a manos de los soviéticos?! Por que si llega a pasar eso ¡Seria muy inaguantable y tendría demasiada presión! ¡GAH!-El cafenomaino paranoico jaló fuertemente sus cabellos, arrancándose algunos. Todos se dieron un fuerte facepalm por reverenda estupidez

\- Chamo tu de pana tienes que ser marico porque para decir reverenda vaina-Charlie negó varias veces mientras sostenía su frente

\- Ugh, no tome en cuenta los ataques paranoicos de esta mierde amante del café en los planes. Será mejor que controles esos ataques para que no arruines la misión porque si no...-El topo amenazo apretando su puño a lo que Tweek comenzó a temblar más de lo normal

\- Chicos, la ceremonia parece que va a empezar, démonos prisa-Avisó el pelirrojo mirando por los binoculares

\- ¡Bueno pero no se queden parados ahí trozos de mierde, muévanse!-Ordeno el topo y todos salieron a sus respectivos puestos

**(...)**

La misión de los chicos oficialmente ha iniciado, por el momento todo iba de acuerdo al plan ya que El topo, Stan, Token, Craig, Butters y Charlie pudieron hacerse pasar con éxito como los hijos legítimos de los presidentes (Gracias a Wendy, que altero los documentos registrados de los hijos presidenciales para que no hubiera falla alguna) y entraron a lo que seria el jardín donde se encontraban otros hijos presidenciales, algunos con padres o solos, tambien había invitados amigos de Putin y alguna que otro político ruso importante

Los 6 se mantenían alejados lo suficiente, no tan lejos para levantar sospechas de los soldados ni tan cerca para que alguien les hiciera algún tipo de pregunta respecto a sus "Padres". Por el momento no había señal de Cartman por lo que estaban alertas a cualquier indicio de su aparición para avisarles a los demás

\- Por el momento esto esta tranquilo...-Hablo Stan a sus compañeros y todos asintieron- Aunque se me hace extraño que Cartman no este por aquí afuera ¿No se supone qué los hombres siempre son los primeros en estar en el altar?

\- Quizás estén ocupados metiéndole el traje, esa puta morsa necesita una talla ultra mega grande de pantalones para que siquiera puedan pasar toda la capa de grasa que tiene. Y ya ni mejor hablo de la camisa, que los pobres botones deben reventar-Dijo Charlie en tono burlón sacándole unas nuevas extrañas a sus amigos, no era difícil saber que se estaban aguantando la risa

\- Buena esa azulito, ahora pongámonos serios...-El francés encendió un cigarro y presionó un aparato minúsculo que estaba introducido en su oreja- ¿Como van ustedes? ¿Alguna señal de la morse?

Se me olvido mencionar que mientras los chicos estaban en el jardín pendientes de algún movimiento de Cartman o su aparición, los demás rondaban dentro de la mansión buscando disimuladamente al culón y se metían en las habitaciones habitación si no veían moros en la costa (Y otra vez debemos agradecerle a la pelinegra Testaburger, que los registró en los datos del gobierno ruso con "algunas" modificaciones en los datos, como el nombre y la edad)

\- No hemos encontrado nada y tampoco hay indicios de que Cartman este cerca-Respondió Kyle a la vez que salía de una habitación junto con Clyde, los demás se encargaron de vigilar mientras el estaba dentro- ¿Y ustedes tienen alguna pista?

\- Negativo amigo judío, tampoco Cartman está por aquí. Sigan buscando dentro de la mansión pero esta vez prioricen las habitaciones cercanas al cuarto de la hija del Ruso-Ordenó El topo, Kyle solo suspiró cansado y respondió

\- Lo intentaremos, cuando entramos pasamos cerca de ahí pero hay muchos más guardias en esa zona que en las demás-Al finalizar el pelirrojo colgó, el topo solo tomo una gran calada de su cigarro y lo tiro por ahí, dirigió su mirada a los demás y estos al notar su expresión dedujeron que han tenido los mismos resultados

\- Salchichas, estos señores rusos nos la están poniendo muy difícil-Butters empezó a frotar sus manos algo nervioso

\- No podíamos esperar menos de estos hijos de puta-Dijo Craig molesto cruzado de brazos

\- Solo hay que esperar, la paciencia es una virtud y parece que ustedes no la tienen-Token habló con un tono desaprobatorio mientras miraba tanto a Butters como a Craig, este último respondió con su clásico dedo medio

\- ¿Recién empieza la misión y ya están desanimados? Vamos, que esto aún no termina-Dijo el venezolano en un intento de animar a sus amigos pero estos no se vieron muy afectados por sus palabras

\- Tienes razón azulito-El frances sujetó el hombro de Charlie, sonriendo un poco- Si así se ponen estas nenas apenas iniciando la misión no me imagino como lloraran si llega a un estado critico y sin salida

\- Bueno... Veamos que sucede de ahora en adelante-Stan mete las manos en sus bolsillos y dirige una mirada al altar

**[...]**

A la vez que los demás seguían con su plan, Lovelynn y Cartman ya habían trazado el suyo y lo llevarían a cabo una vez salieran al jardín y hallaran la oportunidad. Actualmente ellos dos están en el mismo cuarto, acompañados de algunas sirvientas y estilistas que ayudaban a vestir para la ocasión a ambos, el que oponía mas resistencia era obviamente el culon odioso ya que consideraba que arreglarse tanto lo haría ver como un metrosexual de mierda pero por mas que se resistió al final acabo vestido y bien arreglado. Lovelynn por su parte solo acataba ordenes y se vistió realmente rápido, además de atar su cabello como una cola de caballo y ponerse un velo en el rostro

Ambos se veían realmente bien, incluso podríamos decir que Cartman bien vestido, con un buen peinado, unos kilitos menos y un buen físico se vería bien...

\- Hey lunático de mierda ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué coño haces hablando ahí solo?-Gritó Cartman al techo al... ¡Mismo soldado con afro de antes! Solo que este para asombro e incredulidad de los demás estaba colgado en el ventilador del techo y giraba rápidamente

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola gordis! Tu y tu novia se ven bien, veo que se van a casar ¿Cuantos hijos planean tener?-El soldado hablo en tono meloso, haciendo un batido de pestañas mientras seguía girando. Una de las sirvientas salio de su asombro y llamo a por los guardias del pasillo, quienes entraron más rápido que los Youtubers argentinos a las menores de 15- ¡Mierda! Esto traerá un poco de arena si entienden la referencia, bueno ¡Síganme si puedeeen!

El soldado del afro se aferro al ventilador para luego impulsarse a gran velocidad y como si fuera una bola de bolos choco con los soldados, atendiéndolos y dispersándolos por todos lados. Estos se recuperaron rápidamente y salieron en busca del extraño sujeto, que rebotaba como bola de pinball por las paredes, en uno de esos rebotes paso cerca de los chicos, quienes se aproximaban a la habitación de Lovelynn y les dirigió un saludo que ellos no pudieron percibir por la gran velocidad a la que se movía

El grupo de soldados pasó frente a los chicos y sin que se dieran cuenta ya el pasillo súper custodiado paso a estar súper vacío

\- ¿Acaso ese no era el sujeto que entró a la base sin que lo supiéramos?-Habló Wendy ya que todos los demás estaban totalmente tiesos en sus lugares

\- No podría decirte si fue él o un fantasma que paso a alta velocidad porque el susto que me dio no fue normal...-Clyde sujetaba su pecho algo pálido mientras trataba de calmarse, después de esto necesitaría una buena ración de comida para calmarse

\- Ahora no importa si fue el o no ¿Vieron a ese montón de guardias? Deben de estar persiguiéndolo todos los del pasillo-Dijo Kyle asomándose un poco por la esquina, viendo que efectivamente el pasillo estaba vacío. Pero que la puerta del cuarto se abriera repentinamente y de esta salieran un grupo de sirvientes que llevaban a dos personas consigo llamó aun mas su atención- ¿Qué? ¿Y ellos quienes son?

El judío entrecerró sus ojos y pudo notar que uno de ellos era... ¡¿Cartman?! Finalmente lo habían encontrado, iba a avisarle a los demás que estuvieran alerta por si ellos se acercaban pero el grupo de sirvientas se llevaron a Cartman y a otra persona por el camino contrario al suyo

\- ¡Chicos! Acabo de ver a Cartman, aunque se lo llevaron a otra parte ¡Debemos seguirlo!-Dijo Kyle a los demás y todos se asombraron- Intentemos rescatarlo ahora pero será mejor dividirnos, Wendy vendrás conmigo y buscaremos otro camino para emboscarlos mientras Clyde y Tweek los siguen ¿Entendido?

Tras sus palabras todos asintieron sin dudar e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. No tardaron en avisarle a los chicos que estaban en el jardín, quienes al oír la noticia se pusieron en estado de alerta y se separaron en grupos de dos, Butters con Charlie y Token con Craig quienes fueron a vigilar de cierta distancia las posibles entradas del culon mientras Stan iba a vigilar la última que quedaba

Todo estaba controlado perfectamente con los chicos en el jardín, dentro de la mansión presidencial iban igual de bien las cosas. Clyde y Tweek seguían a las sirvientas tomando cierta distancia y escondiéndose tras los objetos de la casa mientras Kyle y Wendy iban lo mas rápido que podían a tenderles una emboscada, pasaron unas cuantas habitaciones hasta que pasaron justo al lado de la puerta del presidente Ruso que por alguna desconocida razón estaba totalmente descuidada y sin guardias alrededor, unas voces dentro de la habitación daban un indicio de que alguien estaban dentro

\- Esto es muy extraño-Dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, mientras ella espiaba Kyle se mantenía alerta a cualquier acercamiento de soldados o guardias

\- ¡Ja! Finalmente, hoy será el día que podre deshacerme de esa mocosa-Dijo alegre el presidente Ruso mientras ponía una expresión de pura maldad, se sentó en su sillón presidencial y presionó un botón bajo su escritorio, al presionarla un globo terráqueo bajo del techo y se poso frente a el- Con esta niña fuera del camino no habrá nada que pueda detenerme, la influencia rusa que tiene al ser hija del asqueroso de Vladimir Putin se hará polvo una vez se case con ese niño y los mande lejos de aquí a vivir juntos...

\- Disculpe señor-Interrumpió uno de los soldados- Pero ¿No era más fácil enviarla desde antes a un lugar remoto o causar un accidente previo para su muerte o desaparición?

\- ¿Crees qué no lo he intentado antes? Por más que intenté hacerme pasar por su padre no he logrado que ella flaqueé y acceda ir-El presidente golpea la mesa con un puño mientras aprieta sus dientes y frunce el ceño- La chiquilla no es tonta, ha estado sospechando de mi desde hace un buen tiempo y por eso siempre esta alerta. Ya muchos de los planes o "accidentes" han sido estropeados gracias a ella y su falta de confianza hacia mi

\- ¿Intento engañarla o que alguno de nosotros la asesinara e inculpar a otro?-Hablo otro soldado y el "presidente" ruso se dio un fuerte facepalm

\- ¡Agh! Imbéciles ¡Todo lo que hayan pensado ustedes ya lo he intentado yo, bolas de mierda inútiles! El engaño no sirvió de nada por su desconfianza y el asesinato... Era muy sospechoso que en una de las mansiones presidenciales más seguras del todo el globo terráqueo haya sido asesinada la hija del presidente justo antes del dominio mundial ¡Seriamos los primeros en la mira y los rusos de verdad no tardarían en armar una revolución!-Golpeó nuevamente la mesa esta vez totalmente iracundo, luego de unos segundos sonrió maliciosamente- Pero hoy todo cambia, no creí que existiera alguien igual a nuestro aliado Erik Caritamov que fue encontrado muerto días antes de la boda pero finalmente lo encontré y esta a minutos de casarse con la puta de Lovelynn

\- Una vez se casen los mandaré muy lejos de aquí junto con algunos de ustedes para que se encarguen de retenerlos a ambos mientras primero domino Rusia y sustituyo a sus habitantes por mi gente...-El presidente sujeta su rostro y empieza a jalarlo hacia arriba como si fuera una especie de mascara, después de unos segundos se reveló un rostro que Wendy nunca pensó ver en vida propia... O eso parecía- ¡Los rusos pagaran por lo sucedido en invierno de aquella fatídica fecha! ¡Primero Rusia, luego Europa y finalmente EL MUNDO ENTERO SERÁ MIO!

Los demás soldados asintieron mientras se pegaban una especie de banda en sus brazos, haciendo un saludo muy particular. Wendy quedó totalmente shockeada y estaba algo pálida por lo que acababa de ver ¡Era imposible que alguien como el haya estado detrás de todo esto!

\- ¿Wendy? ¿Qué descubriste? Te quedaste como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así-Dijo Kyle, Wendy lo agarró de los hombros y el pelirrojo se quedo totalmente incrédula- ¿Qué caraj-

\- ¡Kyle necesitamos avisarles a los demás rápido y detener todo esto o de lo contrario el mundo estará en grave peli- -La pelinegra no pudo continuar porque de la puerta de la cual estaban espiando salio un soldado que se quedo quieto en su lugar- Mierda... ¡Corre!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Señor nos han estado espiando, aquí hay intrusos!-Gritó el soldado, que se preparó para sacar su arma y disparar pero Kyle rápidamente sacó una pistola eléctrica y le disparó al soldado haciendo que se retorciera del dolor mientras salían corriendo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESPÍAS?! ¡DEN ALERTA ROJA A TODOS Y LLAMEN A LOS REFUERZOS! NO QUIERO QUE NINGÚN SUCIO ESPÍA SALGA DE ESTE PUTO LUGAR!-Gritó el "presidente" a lo que otro soldado acato la orden levantando la cabeza de una estatua de forma fácil y presionó un botón que estaba dentro de esta. El botón obviamente activo la alarma y alerto a los demás soldados, además de generar un fuerte pulso electromagnético que afectó a aparatos eléctricos no pertenecientes a los rusos

Wendy y Kyle ya llevaban cierta distancia recorrida, no le faltaba mucho para salir según los planos de la pelinegra pero la alarma activada los puso alertas, además que algo extraño les sucedió a sus aparatos ya que estos no funcionaban. Esto afecto tanto a los de afuera como a los de adentro, aunque en el jardín no se escuchó la alarma pero los soldados alrededor se ponían en lugares muy "sospechosos" para los chicos con smoking

Después de un rato la pelinegra y el judío se escondieron en una habitación oscura. Por suerte pudieron perder a los soldados y en uno de los pasillos encontraron una puerta metálica algo abollada pero por su tamaño y grosor dedujeron que era casi impenetrable, estando ahí se relajaron un poco y la pelinegra empezó a comprobar el estado de sus aparatos mientras Kyle buscaba algún interruptor con una pequeña linterna

\- Maldición, debieron haber usado algún pulso eléctrico para inutilizar nuestros aparatos-Wendy intentaba usar su comunicador, teléfono y otros aparatos eléctricos pero estos simplemente o no reaccionaban o estaban totalmente fritos- Debemos salir rápido y alertar a los chicos ¿No sabes si Clyde y Tweek habrán logrado rescatar a Cartman?

\- Estuve atento a cualquier cosa y no recibí ninguna señal por parte de ellos, aunque estaba planeado que fuera una emboscada por lo que lo más seguro es que no-La pelinegra chistó frustrada- Por cierto ¿Qué habías visto en aquella habitación? Realmente te vi muy asustada

\- Te lo contaré cuando logre reparar alguno de estos aparatos, debo comunicar esto a todos si queremos salir vivos de aquí -Inmediatamente la chica saco un destornillador y unos cables de repuesto de los bolsillos del cinturón, comenzando a reparar los cables

\- Esta bien... Mientras reparas eso intentare buscar algún tipo de luz o algo ¿Donde estarán los interruptores?

El judío buscó por toda la habitación hasta que encontró algo, no era precisamente un interruptor si no una especie de esfera metálica que brillaba de un azul tenue si lo iluminaba con la linterna, este objeto estaba sobre un pilar de piedra no muy alto pero que al ser iluminada por la luz de la linterna también soltaba un brillo azul. Se quedo fascinado ante tal objeto y decidió acercarse e inspeccionarlo detenidamente, al estar frente a el pudo ver que detrás del objeto había una nota con el aviso de "Peligro" en la parte superior y en el centro tenia algo escrito

\- ¿Z custom?-Arqueó una ceja confundido, nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes. Agarró la esfera y la empezó a voltear en diferentes direcciones, viendo que hay unos botones en la parte inferior y trasera, continuó así durante un rato sin notar que aquella esfera aumentaba ligeramente su brillo

**(...)**

**Fin... ¡De la parte 2!**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

***Al terminar de escribir suspiro cansado y me levanto con las manos ardiendo literalmente en llamas* Verga... No publique un capitulo en un buen tiempo debido a temas de estudio y tal pero me pase de verga con la cantidad de palabras.**

**Hey ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si. No, no deje abandonado esto, solamente estuve ocupado (Y aun sigo) con temas estudiantiles (Ya me voy a graduar y en unos días debo presentar un proyecto muy importante que dará un coñazo de puntos a todas las materias o asignaciones o como le digan en su país)**

**Me pase de verga con este capitulo, de hecho, planeaba finiquitar esta historia en este capitulo y que el siguiente fuera una cosa only humor PEEEEERO como mi teléfono no muestra las palabras que escribo pues hice un coñazo de vainas y cuando revise en la computadora el documento ¡PUMP! mas de 11K de palabras en la cara. Si les soy sincero no estoy muy contento con este y el siguiente (Decidí partir el capitulo en una tercera parte porque esta vaina con mas de 11K de palabras como que es mucho...) capitulo, no se, no me terminaron de gustar del todo (los siento muy serios, aunque no era mi intención hacerlos asi... ¡Dammit!) aunque los publicare igual porque no tengo muchas ganas de reescribir toooda esta verga (Cuando tenga tiempo libre y salga de vacaciones le echare un cambio a este y al siguiente para hacerlos maaas humorísticos y no tan serios, aunque creo que igual en esos momentos estaré ocupado buscando universidades pero intentare utilizar mejor el tiempo libre)**

**Aun no termino la 3ra parte pero no falta mucho, quizás el jueves, viernes o incluso mañana si me pongo a escribir desde ahorita... **

**EN FIN. Ya es hora de ir... ¡Wait a minute! ¿Han escrito reviews? Vaya, sera mejor leerlas...**

**Luis Carlos: **¡Hola Luis! Ese extraño aparato sera revelado pronto, demasiado pronto... Y para que los rayos de Craig logren rostizar al soldado del afro necesitaría estar pegado todo un año para siquiera atravesar la capa afrodisíaca de pelo que tiene XD

A "Putin" solo le interesa casar a su hija y sacarla de Rusia para comenzar su plan malévolo de dominación cliché mundial, por mas Cartman que sea pues la pobre Lovelynn se tenia que casar. Y en cuanto a lo ultimo, realmente Cartman a pesar de ser uno de los pilares de la serie no me gusta del todo y CASI pensé en dejarlo en Rusia peeero... considerando como es Cartman y el poder que tendría al tener de esposa a la hija de Putin y de cuñado al mismo pueees el mundo no duraría mucho en paz xD

**WOKELAND: **¡Hola Woke! Me alegra saber que te han gustado los capítulos. Si, Charlie es peliazul (Creo que lo menciono en el capitulo donde aparece, no me acuerdo)

\- ¿Que tendré que ver? Ummm...-El soldado de afro frota su barbilla mientras pensaba en alguna excusa- Espera ¿Por que había aparecido en primer lugar y que se supone que estaba haciendo antes de todo este desastre?-Miro hacia un lado de la pantalla donde una mano negó fervientemente e hizo señas para que se callara, el soldado solo carraspeo un poco y continuo- Supongo que algún día lo sabrán, o eso espero..

Pues si, sobra un poquito. Pero era para hacer esto mas directo, planeo hacer mas fics donde el titulo de "el nuevo" no se lo quita ni volviendo a nacer. No se si este capitulo sea tan divertido como los anteriores pero espero mínimo sacar UNA risa, siento que este fue menos gracioso o solo es la clásica situación de que tu no crees que algo esta decente o bueno pero los demás si. Espero sea esta ultima... Igual me gustaría saber tu opinión :P

Y pues, termine por hoy. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo** ¡ARIVEDERCI!**

**¡The real power it's generates by the stronger demon warrior!... Wait a sec ¡That demon warrior it's me!**

**¡CRONO PARADOX GAIDEN LEFT!**


End file.
